ZenTan Week
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Siete historias de estos lindos personajes. ZenTan
1. Nostalgia

Nostalgia

A Zenitsu siempre le llamó la atención el suave y gentil sonido de los latidos de Tanjirou, sobresalían del resto de los sonidos de su alrededor y le daban la tranquilidad y fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante en su vida como cazador de demonios.

Cada persona, cosa o animal tenía un sonido, los demonios también eran dueños de sonidos únicos y temibles. Nezuko era un demonio, pero los sonidos de ella, a pesar de ser distintos, no eran aterradores como los de los demonios normales que combatían. No, los sonidos de aquella hermosa niña eran bellos también, similares, pero muy distintos a los de Tanjirou. Tal vez ambos sonaban gentiles por un tema de ser hermanos, Zenitsu no podía decirlo con seguridad ya que él había escuchado latidos de hermanos en otras ocasiones y estos sonaban completamente diferentes.

¿Será que los latidos de Nezuko intentaban imitar los de su hermano para sentirse más humana o segura? ¿Lo hacía de forma consciente? ¿Sabía lo que estaba haciendo? O tal vez le estaba dando muchas vueltas y los latidos de la chica sonaban similar a su hermano antes de transformarse en demonio y lo que quedó de aquella melodía era lo que escuchaba ahora.

Lo sabría una vez que la joven volviera a ser humana, por ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

Pero como odiaba esperar.

Esperó por una buena familia que lo quisiera, esperó por encontrar a la chica ideal, esperó por ser un buen espadachín, esperó para no morir con aquellas arañas, esperó… siempre esperó, pero las cosas no siempre llegaban por mucho que esperara.

Y ahora esperaba a que Tanjirou despertara de aquel sueño en el que se había sumergido luego de haber peleado con todas sus fuerzas contra los demonios del distrito rojo. No podía negar que la batalla había sido horrible y pensó que moriría, mas no fue así para ninguno de ellos o eso pensaba hasta que se enteró de que su amigo no despertaba.

\- Tanjirou…

Susurró suavemente mientras levantaba su mano para tocar con sus dedos los del otro joven y comenzar a subir lentamente hasta cubrir su palma con la del otro.

\- Despierta.

Los sonidos gentiles que le daban ganas de llorar no se escuchaban con la fuerza de siempre, ni siquiera cuando Tanjirou dormía sonaba de esa forma ¿En qué clase de sueño se encontraba como para no poder despertar, para sonar tan lejano y apagado, casi ausente? Aquello solo le daban más ganas de llorar.

Silencioso, su amigo estaba tan silencioso.

Tanjirou llevaba durmiendo una semana y sin ninguna señal de despertar. Todos se encontraban preocupados, Nezuko cuando podía se quedaba al lado de su hermano para observarlo con la mirada triste y lejana, Inosuke también se encontraba herido y descansando en otra habitación, pero no se escuchaba como Tanjirou, los sonidos del rey de la montaña seguían siendo tan ruidosos como siempre dándole tranquilidad y confianza al rubio de que despertaría. Pero no era lo mismo con Tanjirou.

\- No me gusta verte así.

Siguió derramando lagrimas mientras tomaba con sus dos manos la del chico durmiente tratando con ello de darle de sus energías o fuerzas para despertarlo, lo que sea para ver esos ojos burdeos nuevamente, para escuchar ese gentil y maravilloso sonido, para ver sus sonrisas sinceras, para estar junto al muchacho que tanto quería y necesitaba a su lado.

\- ¿Eh?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su ultimo pensamiento. Sabía que estimaba a Tanjirou, Inosuke también era importante y que decir de Nezuko que era la luz de su vida, pero ahora, con el cuerpo durmiente de Tanjirou, con los cables en su cuerpo para mantenerlo saludable, con el silencio latente y horrible al estar en esa condición impidiéndole escuchar al verdadero chico cazador de demonios le daba a entender otras cosas. Le hacía pensar en otras cosas.

¿Por qué este silencio, esta distancia le estaba doliendo más de lo normal? Apenas llevaba una semana sin escucharlo y sentía que iba a morir de agonía.

\- ¿Qué me pasa Tanjirou?

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, pero ahora era por el caos que sentía internamente.

\- Quiero escucharte.

"Quiero sentir que estás presente y no solo ahí, acostado, casi muerto. No quiero sentir que estas tan lejos y en un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte."

Odiaba pensar de esa forma y sobretodo sentir que estaba perdiendo el mundo porque Tanjirou no abría los ojos.

Pero no podía sacárselos de la cabeza ni de sentirlo.

\- Por favor despierta.

Llevó la mano de Tanjirou a su frente y siguió rogando a lo que sea para que su amigo volviera a abrir los ojos, para que su mundo regresara.

Un mes y Tanjirou seguía en ese sueño profundo, en ese silencio que lo atormentaba y le dejaba sin saber qué hacer.

Nezuko se encontraba al lado de su hermano todas las noches, a veces la veía acariciando su cabeza mientras tarareaba algo desconocido para Zenitsu, tal vez una canción de cuna, tal vez un ruego para que abriera los ojos.

Solía salir para darle la privacidad necesaria a los hermanos, pero hoy se quedó y la chica tampoco hizo algún gesto de molestia por tenerlo al frente.

\- Tanjirou.

Susurró suavemente, los más suavemente que pudo para que ni Nezuko lo escuchara. Hablarle a Tanjirou se había transformado en su nueva rutina, al igual que verlo, al igual que pasar sus dedos suavemente por la mano del otro para sentir su calor como prueba de que seguía vivo, de que no se había ido.

Levantó la mano con la intención de tomar la otra, pero dudó, Nezuko estaba presente, no era algo que solía hacer con compañía. La chica solo le asintió cuando notó la mano del rubio cerca de la de su hermano y siguió en lo suyo dándole más privacidad.

Zenitsu no evitó sonreír con aquello. Nezuko era hermosa, fuerte y valiente. Podía ver la fe y convicción en sus ojos, ella sabía que su hermano despertaría de aquel sueño interminable. No cabía duda de que sería una excelente esposa, fue feliz por sentir aquellos sentimientos por ella, sentimientos que al analizarlos bien descubrió que solo eran de hermandad y que sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor tenían como destinatario a otra persona.

No sabía si fue bueno haber descubierto que le gustaba Tanjirou de esta forma, tal vez su vida hubiera sido mucho mejor si hubiera seguido pensando que quería a Nezuko. Pero aquí estaba, junto a la muchacha, tomando la mano de su hermano, rogando que despertara nuevamente, que mostrara su dulce sonrisa, que le cantara con los sonidos gentiles de su corazón.

Volvió a llorar, le sorprendía que haya podido hacerlo todos los jodidos días. No sabía que su cuerpo tuviera espacio para tantas lágrimas y mocos sueltos, pero ahí estaba, llorando nuevamente por el joven durmiente, por el amor que hace poco descubrió y que aún no había podido confesar.

¿Debía confesarse? Sabía que cuando se conocieron le exigió que debía hacerse cargo al quedarse sin pretendientes o personas que lo protejan.

\- Dijiste que te harías cargo de mí. – Esta vez habló con un tono más alto, pero sin miedo, Nezuko seguía observando a su hermano. - ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡Prometiste protegerme!

Técnicamente no se lo había prometido, pero Tanjirou nunca lo abandonó y siempre habló de la fuerza de Zenitsu.

Quería que regresara, necesitaba que regresara.

Llevó la mano de Tanjirou a su rostro para colocar en su mejilla y frotarla suavemente, las lágrimas ahora se deslizaban por la mano y brazo de Tanjirou tan silenciosas como los sonidos del joven durmiente. Como odiaba ese silencio.

\- Tanjirou.

Abrió los ojos cuando una mano acarició su cabeza. No se dio cuenta cuando los había cerrado, tampoco le importaba, Nezuko lo observó con preocupación.

\- ¿Despertará?

La chica no dudo en asentir con la cabeza. Mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Nezuko se escuchaba tan bien, tan confiada, ella sabía que su hermano despertaría, solo necesitaba el tiempo para descansar y recargar energía para luego volver al mundo nuevo y renovado.

\- Si Nezuko lo dice, entonces te creo.

Le sonrió a la muchacha y siguió acariciando la mano de Tanjirou, ahora en su regazo. Observó al joven durmiente, el horrible y silencioso sonido seguía presente, pero él debía tener fe. Si Nezuko lo decía entonces pasaría, Tanjirou despertaría.

Lo haría.

Así que debía esperar.

No sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y era bueno esperando, por mucho que odiara admitirlo.

Un mes y medio había pasado. Zenitsu se encontraba cansado y con dolor. Había tenido que realizar algunas misiones solitarias y aquello lo había dejado cansado tanto física como mentalmente, sin mencionar su parte emocional.

Inosuke seguía sin abrir los ojos al igual que Tanjirou, pero podía escuchar el ruido normal de su amigo e incluso podía jurar que era aún más escandaloso, tal vez eso indicaba que se despertaría pronto. ¿Ocurría lo mismo con Tanjirou?

Todas las veces que podía lo iba a ver. Atento a cualquier cambio a algún sonido nuevo o al menos esperar escuchar los latidos normales, pero nada parecía cambiar.

También seguía llorando y en las noches Nezuko se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello y el de su hermano.

\- ¿Despertará?

Era su pregunta de todas las noches y Nezuko asentía con la cabeza fuertemente en respuesta, la misma respuesta junto con el mismo sonido de determinación. Aquello era lo único que mantenía a flote a Zenitsu.

El tiempo siguió pasando y una idea tonta pasó por su cabeza. Hace mucho tiempo había escuchado a alguien hablar sobre una persona durmiendo y otra dándole un beso para despertarla, lográndolo con éxito al primer intento.

Zenitsu no estaba seguro si aquello funcionaría, técnicamente era una idea tonta e infantil. Shinobu siempre le decía que lo que Tanjirou necesitaba era descanso y que el decidiría cuando despertar, pero Zenitsu podía escuchar los sonidos de la duda en el corazón del pilar. A pesar de que Nezuko siempre afirmaba con fuerza cuando le preguntaba si Tanjirou despertaría los días continuaban pasando y Tanjirou seguía con los ojos cerrados en el silencio del sueño.

Tal vez un beso le ayudaría a despertar. El rubio no estaba seguro si funcionaría si era él el que se lo daba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Es decir, su amor por Tanjirou era fuerte, tal vez sus sentimientos llamarían la atención del joven durmiente, incluso si era por rechazo Zenitsu sería feliz con ver al otro despierto.

Decidido esperó un momento del día en que no lo molestarían para intentar aquello. Moriría de vergüenza si alguien supiera lo que iba a hacerle a su amigo.

Se encontró de frente en la cama de Tanjirou, el rostro durmiente lo saludo como cualquier otro día, el silencio fue el recordatorio de que Tanjirou no estaba al 100% a su lado. Tragó saliva con duda ¿sería buena idea hacerlo? Solo había sido una historia que escuchó por ahí. ¿Sería malo probar?

\- Tanjirou.

Susurró mientras llevaba su mano a los dedos del otro para acariciarlos con cuidado, lentamente sus dedos fueron subiendo por el brazo, el hombro. Zenitsu se dedicó a observar el rostro de su amigo por alguna respuesta ante lo que estaba haciendo, llegó al cuello y lo acarició suavemente.

\- Tanjirou.

Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez acariciando la piel del rostro de su amigo. Tanjirou era suave y duro debido al entrenamiento, las manos de este estaban con callos debido al esfuerzo que hizo por entrenar con la espada, los músculos del brazo eran firmes, lo mismo que su cuello, su rostro en cambio era suave, como su sonido, como la personalidad de este.

\- Por favor.

Acarició los labios de este, algo secos debido a que no había consumido agua por bastante tiempo, los cables que lo mantenían con vida eran la prueba de ello, pero a Zenitsu no le importaba. Se fue acercando lentamente mientras sus dos manos tomaban cada mejilla del joven y movían su cabeza en un ángulo específico para que le beso no fuera tan incómodo.

\- Despierta.

Terminó de susurrar mientras juntaba sus labios a los del otro joven rogando, deseando, llorando, llamándolo con todo su corazón. Solo deseaba verlo despierto, sonriendo, sonando con esa gentileza de siempre. Lloró aun con los labios pegados a los de su amigo.

"Te extraño, regresa."

Pensó antes de alejarse lentamente del otro y lo observó. La expresión de su amigo seguía igual. Suspiró y luego sonrió con tristeza, lágrimas y mocos.

"Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno"

Pero un ruido lo sobresalto, un sonido suave, único y conocido inundo los oídos de Zenitsu y esta vez no evitó llorar con alegría.

\- Tanjirou.

No evitó decir cuando el sonido gentil de su amigo se escuchaba con un poco más de fuerza.

¿Había funcionado? ¡Que importaba! Tanjirou estaba haciendo nuevamente esos hermosos y gentiles sonidos, suaves y lejanos, pero haciéndolos, al fin y al cabo.

Inosuke había despertado, Zenitsu nunca había dudado de que su amigo despertara, el tema ahora era obligarlo a quedarse en cama.

También se sentía un poco más tranquilo, ya que los sonidos de Tanjirou lentamente comenzaban a escucharse a los que estaba a acostumbrado de oír. Nezuko tal vez también lo sentía porque podía escucharla aún más entusiasmada que antes y eso solo lo alegraba un poco más.

\- Falta poco.

No evitó hablarle a su amigo mientras le tomaba la mano con una y acariciaba la misma con la otra.

\- Despertarás.

Volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquella gentil melodía.

Para su desgracia no pudo estar presente en el momento en que aquellos ojos volvieron a abrirse ya que se encontraba en una misión.

Había tenido miedo, casi había muerto y su gorrión lo había abandonado en algún momento de aquella semana infernal para aparecer una noche como si nada pasara volando de un lado a otro en completa felicidad y con un papel en la pata.

Lo abrió después de gritarle y llorarle por haberlo abandonado en un momento tan horrible y luego rogar a que la pequeña ave le dejara sacarle el papel para leerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus ojos. Era una carta de aquellas niñas que siempre le ayudaron en la finca de la mariposa diciéndole que Tanjirou había despertado, se encontraba bien y sin secuelas por la batalla, sonrió con cariño al saberlo y agradeció a todo ente que le fuera posible por haber despertado a su amigo de aquel sueño profundo.

\- Tanjirou.

Susurró nuevamente mientras abrazaba la carta y se arrodillaba para seguir llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad. Chuntaro aleteó de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, pero aquello a Zenitsu no le importaba.

Tanjirou había despertado y eso era más que suficiente.

Ahora solo debía terminar su misión con vida para poder verlo otra vez, ver su sonrisa, escuchar aquellos sonidos tan gentiles y únicos que tanto había extrañado. Habían sido dos meses infernales sin la presencia de su amigo.

Solo quería verlo, abrazarlo, llorarle y gritarle por haberlo preocupado de esa forma tan horrible.

Y tal vez… solo tal vez poder confesarse.

Aunque lo último lo dudaba mucho, pero ahora se sentía con fuerzas para hacer de todo y se dejaría abrazar por aquel sentimiento hasta que se le pasara.

Estaba tan feliz.

\- Tanjirou.

Volvió a susurrar con las lágrimas rondando sus ojos.

Inicio – 27 – 10 – 19

Término – 27 – 10 - 19

Primer día de la semana Zentan.

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!


	2. Broken Promise

Advertencia.- Muerte de personaje.

Broken Promise

Tanjirou estaba mal, no, aquello no expresaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. El vacío, la culpa, el odio, el… no sabía; pero mal no era lo suficientemente, y la verdad no importaba.

Ya nada importaba.

Nada…

Nezuko…

Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar deseando detener las emociones que lo golpeaba con fuerza, pero no fue suficiente ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosas y delatoras, trató de limpiarla con sus mangas, pero estas, traiciones continuaron cayendo. Gritó con rabia al no poder controlarlas y luego cayó al suelo gritando y llorando su pérdida.

Nezuko estaba muerta.

Nezuko, su dulce hermana estaba muerta y él.

¡Nezuko!

La rabia se transformó en pesar, en culpa, en pena. Siguió llorando con fuerza apenas consciente de su entorno; ya daba igual, todo daba igual, había roto su promesa, no había podido proteger a Nezuko cuanto menos regresarla a ser humano.

Su dulce hermana, asesinada y el sin poder evitarlo.

Era su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Agitó con fuerza la cabeza negando, mientras las manos se aferraban a su cabellera antes de volver a gritar de desesperación.

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo hizo lo dejó unos segundos sin aire, sintió como salía volando y la disminución del shock inicial reemplazado por el instinto desarrollado por sus años de cazador. Aunque eso no aminoró el dolor de impactarse contra un árbol.

Respiraba con agitación y las lágrimas siguieron deslizándose por sus mejillas, apenas permitiendole ver la forma del ser que lentamente se acercaba a su lado.

Todo estaba borroso, sus sentimientos y el mundo.

\- Me saqué la lotería. - Expresó el demonio con una sonrisa repugnante mientras observaba a Tanjirou. – Le llevaré tu cuerpo a mi amo y será el regalo perfecto.

Pensó en tomar su espada, pero solo quedó en un pensamiento.

¿Importaba?

¿Acaso era necesario seguir luchando? Nezuko… Nezuko ya no estaba y el se suponía ¿debía seguir?

Entumecido, tal vez esa era la palabra correcta a lo que sentía. Se quedó quieto a la espera dejando salir un quejido cuando lo tomaron del cuello para levantarlo y al fin ver el rostro deforme y lleno de maldad justo al frente. No le hizo sentir nada.

\- ¿Tal vez deba comerte un brazo antes de hacerlo?

La risa macabra que le siguió tampoco consiguió respuesta.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y le sonrió al demonio con burla.

\- ¿¡Qué te hace tanta gracia?! ¿Eh?

Siguió sonriendo sin responder y luego observó el cielo con indiferencia. Nezuko estaba muerta así que nada más importaba.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo cuando el demonio lo mordió, su cuerpo se movió para buscar su katana, pero esta no estaba a su lado

¿Dónde la habría dejado?

Bajó la cabeza para ver al ser masticando algo, su brazo.

¿importaba?

El dolor y las ganas de pelear fueron pasando rápidamente al entumecimiento de antes.

Y se abandonó a las acciones del demonio con indiferencia, como si ver a alguien comerse tu brazo no fuera la gran cosa. Para él realmente no lo era, había visto a tantos inocentes convertirse en alimento de esos monstruos.

La promesa rota le dolía más que el brazo izquierdo siendo masticado, tal vez eso esperaba, un castigo ante su falla.

\- Delicioso. - Sonrió el demonio ahora yendo por otro bocado.

Tanjirou no sintió nada al observarlo arrancar otro pedazo de carne.

¿importaba?

Su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa, tras la mutilación no le sorprendía que se estuviera desangrando. Suspiró, de verdad no le importaba.

Sintió un olor conocido cerca, mas no podía recordar de donde, luego un grito y su nombre. Siguió observando al demonio devorar su carne con indiferencia, notando el segundo exacto en que se ponía en estado de alerta por el grito anterior. Cerró los ojos cuando aquella cabeza demoniaca se fue acercando a su cuello.

"Al fin" – Pensó, todo terminaría con esto.

Sintió el olor a sangre y luego todo se volvió negro.

Aunque no era como si le importara.

Podía ver el rostro de sus seres queridos, lo observaban en silencio y seriedad. Nezuko a su lado lo tenía de la mano, y lo soltó, lentamente se fue dirigiendo a su madre.

¡Nezuko! – Gritó tratando de alcanzarla, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero por mucho que corriera no podía acercarse. - ¡Nezuko!

Volvió a gritar para que no se fuera, más sabía que sería imposible.

Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse con un techo desconocido.

No, ya había estado aquí antes; por el olor podía jurar que era la finca de la mariposa.

Intentó levantar el brazo, pero le fue imposible, dirigió su vista para encontrarlo amarrado a algo, probó lo mismo con su otro brazo y pies, el resultado fue el mismo.

Se había escapado demasiadas veces que decidieron amarrarlo a la cama. ¿Para qué? Estaba roto, no es como si valiera el esfuerzo por mantenerlo vivo.

Se quedó observando el techo con indiferencia ¿por qué seguía vivo? ¿Por qué no lo había devorado ese demonio?

Trato de ver su brazo izquierdo y ahí seguía. Se encontraba vendado y con manchas de sangre. ¿Se recuperaría? ¿Moriría?

¿Importaba?

Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y ahí, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Zenitsu, con el rostro serio y lleno de lágrimas observándolo en silencio.

Tanjirou se sorprendió por no haberlo olido antes, pero rápidamente el sentimiento fue eliminado para regresar al entumecimiento habitual desde la muerte de su hermana.

\- Zenitsu… - Intentó hablar, más su voz sonó tan suave y ronca, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado durmiendo.

\- Tanjirou. – Respondió el rubio, era obvio que Zenitsu lo escucharía con su gran audición.

El silencio se mantuvo por algunos minutos, Tanjirou no tenía ganas de hablar y Zenitsu no parecía querer empezar una conversación. Otra vez dirigió su atención al techo con indiferencia ¿por qué mencionó el nombre de Zenitsu en primer lugar?

El cansancio se hizo presente otra vez y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir. El olor de Zenitsu se hizo más intenso, pero no abrió los ojos, un extraño calor se posó en su cabeza y le empezó a hacer cariño. Rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloró una vez más antes de quedarse dormido con aquel cálido toque.

Tanjirou no sabía qué hacer, en estos momentos se encontraba tan perdido.

Se suponía que iba a hallar la forma de convertir a su hermana en humana, se suponía que iba a protegerla mientras intentaba cumplir con su objetivo. Se lo había prometido; se lo había prometido y recordado a si mismo todas las veces en las que se sintió caer o rendirse.

Pero Nezuko estaba muerta y ya no tenía promesa ni meta que cumplir. Nada le quedaba además de aquel gran vacío y entumecimiento interno.

Nezuko, su querida Nezuko. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué había sido tan débil para perderla?

\- Tanjirou.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar a Zenitsu, este se encontraba con una bandeja de comida, giró la cabeza a otro lado con rebeldía. No quería nada, no necesitaba nada ¿por qué Zenitsu no lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez? Todos lo habían hecho, por qué el rubio seguía apareciéndose a su lado.

\- Vamos Tanjirou, debes comer algo.

Tal vez su amigo podía escuchar la tristeza y preocupación de su corazón, pero a Tanjirou no podía importarle menos, mucho menos olerlo.

Hace un tiempo habría sentido bien los olores de su alrededor, ahora todo olía a cenizas, solo cenizas.

Siguió mirando a otro lado sin decir más al respecto. Sabía que su acción era más que suficiente para darse a entender. Escuchó el suspiro de Zenitsu y se relajó, luego saltó cuando las manos de su amigo se envolvieron en su cuerpo para sentarlo, pensó en pelear, pero se negó a hacer más; por lo que simplemente se dejó mover por el otro. Zenitsu se sentó al frente con un tazón de sopa.

\- Vamos Tanjirou bebe un poco, te hará bien. – La mirada preocupada del rubio movió algo en su interior, pero no fue lo suficiente como para darle en el gusto.

Nuevamente miró a otro lado para ignorar a su amigo. Lo escuchó suspirar otra vez.

\- Por… favor… - Se giró a verlo cuando escuchó la voz temblorosa del joven. – Nos has comido en días, estoy preocupado.

Bajó la cabeza con culpa. ¿Merecía seguir vivo? Nezuko había muerto y él…

\- Tanjirou. – Zenitsu estaba cerca. – Por favor.

\- No… quiero… - Expresó al fin y con dificultad, le dolía la garganta, y cada palabra era semejante a tragar navajas.

Para su sorpresa los ojos dorados brillaron ante su respuesta. Desde que despertó del ataque del demonio solo había dicho el nombre del rubio y luego se mantuvo en silencio hasta ahora.

¿Valía la pena hablar al menos?

Nezuko estaba muerta y el no…

Sintió la cuchara en sus labios, quiso moverse para rechazar el líquido, pero se detuvo cuando la mano de Zenitsu se quedó en su cabeza para comenzar a acariciarla. Lagrimas se formaron en su rostro y aceptó el bocado. Su garganta dolió cuando el líquido entró, no estaba seguro de cuándo fue la última vez que comió y se sentía extraño.

\- Muy bien Tanjirou. – Zenitsu continuó acariciando su cabeza, ignorando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, otra cucharada estaba al frente suyo y se obligó a beberla. El rubio volvió a sonreír y aquello hizo que un extraño sentimiento lo envolviera luego la culpa lo arremete.

Rápidamente cerró la boca y no permitió que el rubio le diera otra cucharada de sopa, se puso de lado y se abrazó a sí mismo. Las palabras de Zenitsu comenzaron a hacerse lejanas y lentamente cerró los ojos para no saber más del mundo.

Nezuko estaba muerta y el solo deseaba seguirla.

Pero no lo dejaban.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban?

Estaba harto, Zenitsu simplemente no se detendría y él debía hacer algo para que lo dejaran en paz. Ya no quería seguir aquí ¡¿Por qué lo obligaban a comer, a curarse, a mejorar si no lo deseaba?

\- ¡No! – Gritó con la poca fuerza y voz que le quedaba.

Zenitsu había ido a verlo para alimentarlo. No le bastaba con bañarlo cuando estaba inconsciente, porque sabía que sería Zenitsu, cambiarle la ropa y ver sus necesidades básica, sino que también le daba de comer.

Tanjirou luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible ganarle a Zenitsu ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan fuerte o el tan débil?

Además, le dolía tanto el brazo. ¿Se habría infectado? El entumecimiento no pasaba y solo deseaba dormir por siempre, pero Zenitsu se lo ponía tan difícil.

\- Debes comer.

El chico siempre sonaba tan tranquilo a diferencia de sus ojos dorados que expresaban preocupación. Aquello le dolía más. Nezuko hubiese amado ver a Zenitsu de esa forma, pero ella estaba muerta y solo quedaba Tanjirou.

Y no quería ser solo Tanjirou.

\- ¡Déjame ir! – Expresó otra vez moviendo su cabeza para esquivar la cuchara por quien sabe cuanta vez y observando al rubio con pesar. – Déjame morir Zenitsu.

\- ¡Nunca!

El grito lo sorprendió, aunque nada en comparación a cuando el otro llevó la cuchara a su propia boca y le tomó la cabeza con sus manos para juntar sus labios.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin quererlo sus labios se abrieron dejando entrar la sopa que no pudo evitar beber. Intentó moverse sin éxito.

\- No te dejaré ir Tanjirou. – Le dijo el rubio cuando se alejó.

\- ¿Por qué? – No lo entendía. – Rompí mi promesa… no me queda nada.

Zenitsu negó rápidamente y luego lo obligó a observarlo a los ojos.

\- Dijiste que te harías cargo.

\- ¡No pude protegerla! – Su grito fue desgarrador y le desgarró la garganta. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a formarse nuevamente, quiso golpear al rubio, pero tenía las manos amarradas. – ¡Todas mis promesas están rotas!

\- Me prometiste protegerme hasta que me casara.

\- ¿Qué?

Zenitsu había sonado tan tranquilo, tan sereno mientras él seguía llorando, pero esta vez dejando que el otro le arreglara los cabellos desordenados.

\- Debes protegerme Tanjirou. ¿Recuerdas?

Lo recordaba, su encuentro con el rubio, como este le hizo jurar que lo protegería por mucho que él le dijo que no era débil. Su barbilla tembló sin saber que sentir, estaba en conflicto.

\- Nezuko… Nezuko…

\- Si. – Zenitsu sabía lo que quería decir.

\- No puedo cumplir promesas. – Zenitsu lloraba junto a él.

\- Cumplirás la que me hiciste.

Tanjirou negó con la cabeza, sentía nuevamente el dolor de la pérdida de su querida hermana, el vacío, la culpa, el odio. Los brazos de Zenitsu lo rodearon para calmarlo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- No romperás más promesas Tanjirou.

Tanjirou solo deseaba aferrarse al cuerpo del otro y llorar desconsoladamente, pero continuaba atado, así que hizo lo único que podría aliviarlo, llorar con fuerza.

\- ¡Nezuko! – Gritó con todo el dolor en su interior. Por mucho que se repitiera que su hermana estaba muerta aun no podía asimilarlo, aun no podía vivir con aquella verdad.

Pero Zenitsu entendía, de alguna forma sabía que lo hacía y por eso se estaba manteniendo a su lado.

\- Tanjirou.

Los labios del rubio ahora fueron a su frente mientras lo seguía confortando.

Tanjirou se quedó dormido y por fin después de mucho tiempo pudo sentir un poco de paz en su interior.

Inicio – 27 – 10 – 19

Termino – 29 – 10 - 19

Esto tiene una continuación, pero se subirá en otro momento.

Saludos!


	3. Regret

Regret

Comenzó de forma lenta, casi inadvertida. De una manera tan simple y pura que apenas se dio cuenta de que algo más grande estaba formándose entre ellos.

Algunas noches, cuando la oscuridad y los sonidos de las respiraciones de las otras personas durmiendo a su lado junto con sus miedos e inseguridad no le permitían dormir se entretenía observando y escuchando a sus compañeros.

Nezuko solía ser una buena forma de relajarse también, aunque no siempre se quedaba fuera de la caja cuando los demás dormían.

Así que era eso o dejarse dominar por sus voces internas recriminándole lo patético y débil que era.

Normalmente los latidos pacíficos de Tanjirou lo ayudaban a calmarse para caer en un sueño más tranquilo. Otras veces, ni el sonido gentil de su amigo lograba tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para sacarlo de su depresión.

Esas veces, en donde la agonía lo superaba, su cuerpo giraba de un lado a otro para poder eliminar aquellos malos sentimientos que lo atormentaban con fuerza.

\- ¿Zenitsu? – Y siempre era la voz de su amigo el que lo regresaba a la realidad. - ¿Estas bien? Hueles… preocupado.

Preocupado era la última palabra que podría describir sus sentimientos en estos momentos, pero Zenitsu se encontraba demasiado mal y cansado como para recriminarle al otro muchacho su falta de vocabulario.

La mirada recriminatoria no afectó al otro ya que la sonrisa tranquila de este, aun con su expresión adormilada, nunca desapareció. Al final terminaban conversando por horas, a veces el amanecer los sorprendía embebidos en una plática armoniosa, y él podía notar la calma o el aparente olvidó de esos malos pensamientos.

Pero cuando las conversaciones tampoco ayudaron, Tanjirou, con su gran amabilidad y cariño le ofreció una nueva alternativa.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

La pregunta casi le provocó un ataque. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante la loca propuesta de su amigo.

\- A veces. – Comenzó a explicarse después de calmarlo y rogar que bajara la voz. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la caja de Nezuko.

Su expresión fue cambiando a una entre avergonzada y triste, lo mismo que sus latidos. Aquello solo provocaba que Zenitsu se sintiera mal por hacerle recordar a Tanjirou su familia perdida.

\- Cuando mis hermanos no podían dormir se acercaban a mi cama. Decían que les daba tranquilidad. – Regresó su atención a Zenitsu con una sonrisa amable. – Pensé que podría servirte a ti también.

El silencio los acompañó por algunos momentos antes de que Zenitsu, sin decir más, se acercara a la cama de Tanjirou. Este, con su sonrisa gentil de siempre, apartó las mantas y le dejó entrar a su espacio personal.

Quedaron cara a cara observándose a los ojos, uno sonriendo tan amable y gentil, el otro con un puchero en los labios y algo sonrojado por la extraña sensación de estar tan cerca de otra persona.

Zenitsu nunca tuvo oportunidades de compartir cama, mucho menos de estar tan cerca de otro cuerpo. Todo esto era un mundo nuevo e inexplorado, pero que no le molestaba descubrir junto a Tanjirou.

La sensación le era extraña y desconocida, mas no incómoda. Cualquier cosa, menos eso. No lo odiaba.

\- ¿Mejor? – Susurró el otro después de algunos minutos.

Zenitsu dejó que aquellas suaves palabras, junto con el latido del corazón de su amigo, ahora mucho más cerca, más real y directo lo envolvieran en un extraño capullo de tranquilidad. Sonrió.

\- Si… - El aroma de Tanjirou también le ayudaba. – Mucho mejor.

La sonrisa que recibió a cambio le llenaron aún más el corazón con aquel calor desconocido, dulce y apacible.

Se dejó llevar por el sentimiento y antes de darse cuenta los gritos de Inosuke lo despertaron a la mañana siguiente.

\- ¡¿Por qué están así?! - Grito indignado, casi ofendido mientras resuella dentro de la máscara de jabalí.

El rubio simplemente se acomodó más en el cálido cuerpo de su amigo ignorando el escándalo del otro para envolverse con los hermosos sonidos que era Tanjirou.

Su cercanía a la hora de dormir comenzó a hacerse común.

Inosuke ya no les gritaba al verlo en la misma cama de Tanjirou, o en su defecto de Zenitsu. A veces, los tres terminaban durmiendo juntos en aquel espacio tan reducido, pero por alguna razón no le incomodaba. Otras, Nezuko también se acurrucaba entre ellos para el deleite del rubio, Zenitsu no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar los sonidos que se producían entre los cuatro, lastimosamente la joven regresaba a su casa en algún momento de la madrugada para que el sol no la lastimara.

Tanjirou y él comenzaron a cambiar algunos patrones al momento de acostarse; una mano se envolvía en la cintura del otro mientras se acomodaban, en otras una cabeza se posaba en el pecho del otro.

A veces se tomaban de las manos.

Los susurros de historias pasadas también fueron parte de la rutina.

Los besos en la frente.

Las sonrisas cariñosas al despertar.

Las caricias en la espalda cuando uno despertaba de alguna mala pesadilla junto con besos en la cabeza, en la frente, en la mejilla.

Los susurros suaves en su oreja prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, que no estaba solo, que era querido.

Los latidos gentiles y tan presentes de Tanjirou a su lado.

Tan reales y sinceros sólo le provocaban aferrarse a ese cuerpo para no dejarlo ir.

Zenitsu no estaba seguro de quién o cómo empezó el beso. Antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban pegados a los del otro en movimientos suaves y algo confusos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía besar.

Zenitsu podía contar con uno que otro encuentro de labios en el pasado, pero sabía que no eran suficientes para llamarse un experto en besos. La inexperiencia de Tanjirou también era obvia por sus movimientos, por el temblor de su cuerpo, por los sonidos nerviosos de su corazón al estar haciendo algo nuevo.

Se preguntó si este sería su primer beso.

Curiosamente no sintió pánico al respecto. El calor que irradiaban los latidos de Tanjirou le infundia una extraña paz y tranquilidad.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos luego del beso y empezaron a reír nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó el rubio al final.

Tanjirou negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. – Su mano fue a parar a la mejilla del rubio y este se quedó sin aliento al ver aquella mirada llena de cariño hacia su persona. – Pero me gusta.

Los latidos de Tanjirou eran tan suaves y cariñosos como sus palabras, no evitó que las lágrimas se deslizaran provocando con ello la preocupación del otro que sacó su mano con nervios.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue tan horrible?

Siguió llorando, pero ahora con una sonrisa. Tanjirou era simplemente único en su especie.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- ¿Eh?

Cualquier duda que Tanjiro pudo haber sentido fue eliminada cuando las manos del rubio tomaron las suyas para dejarlas nuevamente en sus mejillas.

Zenitsu simplemente se dejó llevar por los sonidos de amor de Tanjirou. Porque eso era ¿no?

\- ¿Puedo besarte otra vez? - Preguntó el cazador con determinación y nervios.

Zenitsu no pudo evitar sentir aquel calor en su propio pecho.

\- Si… - Respondió al final en un susurro, seguro de que Tanjirou no lo había escuchado por lo bajo que se expresó, tal vez su cara mostraba el permiso que el otro necesitaba o quizás el joven olió su asentimiento ya que se acercó nuevamente a sus labios.

Por ahora sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de los labios del otro.

Zenitsu no podía evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse cada vez que Tanjirou le hablaba o sonreía.

Solo recordar como sus labios danzaban junto a los suyos le llenaban de nervios y vergüenza, pero extrañamente no le molestaba.

A veces se tomaban de las manos y al pobre rubio casi se le salía el corazón.

Tanjirou siempre fue paciente y amable hacia su persona, por lo que sus reacciones exageradas ante sus muestras de afecto le eran más que comunes y siempre terminaba por tranquilizarle con palabras suaves o caricias en la espalda.

\- ¿No te molesta? – Preguntó el cazador a Zenitsu luego de besarlo.

El rubio lo observó con confusión.

\- ¿Lo que hacemos? –Tanjiro parecía nervioso, su corazón también lo delataba. Y aquello solo le provocaban ganas de molestarlo un poco.

\- Pues… - Mas no pudo terminar.

El brillo de aquellos ojos, los sonidos llenos de esperanza y gentileza, el amor.

Sí, Tanjirou lo amaba y se notaba con cada acción, palabra o sonido.

\- No me molesta. – Terminó por responder al final.

¿Era lo mismo para Zenitsu o solo se estaba dejando llevar por los sonidos únicos a su persona?

Zenitsu nunca había sido el receptor de tales sentimientos. La pureza con la que Tanjirou expresaba sus emociones a veces era demasiada para tomar.

¿Y qué pasaba con Nezuko?

¿No se suponía que él amaba a Nezuko?

La chica era hermosa e igual de amable que su hermano mayor. Ella siempre le sonreía y aceptaba sus regalos. Tanjirou nunca dijo o hizo nada cuando todas las noches le entregaba una flor.

Pero otras veces, cuando le gritaba y perseguía a una hermosa muchacha que se casara con él, podía escuchar un extraño sonido en el interior de su amigo.

Era un sonido tan doloroso y que pasaba de forma tan fugaz que Zenitsu no podría decir con certeza que su amigo lo había emitido.

¿Le dolía que buscara esposa? ¿No aquello era lo normal?

Un chico debía estar con una chica ¿no?

Se detuvo ante aquel pensamiento.

¿Qué se suponía que era con Tanjirou? Si se quedaba con el joven ¿podría encontrar una novia o casarse?

¿Qué pasaría con Tanjirou después de que aquello ocurriera?

Se sentía amado por el joven cazador, lo sentía y escuchaba siempre que estaba al lado de su amigo o incluso a distancia. Tanjirou siempre fue sincero con sus sentimientos.

¿Qué pasaba con Zenitsu entonces?

¿Quería a Tanjirou?

¡Claro que sí!

¿Le gustaba lo que hacía con el muchacho?

Si.

¿Lo amaba?

… no estaba seguro.

¿Pasaría toda su vida con un chico? ¿Aquello se podía? ¿Era correcto y aceptado?

¿Qué pasa? - El susodicho interrumpió sus pensamientos y no supo que decir al respecto preocupándolo más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez tomando su mano. Antes de poder decir algo Inosuke interrumpió.

\- ¡Otra vez con eso! ¿Es alguna clase de cortejo?

\- ¿Eh? – Los dos muchachos se quedaron sin palabras ante lo dicho por el joven de ojos verdes que simplemente levantó los hombros con indiferencia para volver a gritar señalando sus manos juntas.

¡Lo he visto antes! ¡No se solía ver en las montañas, pero los humanos lo hacen bien seguido cuando están en etapa de apareamiento!

\- A… apa… - El pobre rubio solo deseaba morir.

\- Esto no solo significa apareamiento Inosuke. – Y el otro idiota intentado explicar.

\- ¿A no? ¿Y qué es?

\- Un signo de cariño.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has hecho a mí?! – Gritó indignado el joven ante la respuesta de Tanjirou.

Zenitsu suspiró, era obvio que reaccionaría de esa forma.

\- Quiere decir que solo las parejas se toman de la mano o algunos familiares cercanos. – El rubio habló con calma y molestia a la vez.

\- Osea que Gompachiro y Monitsu son pareja. ¿Cuándo comenzaron el cortejo? Ni siquiera el gran rey pudo notarlo ¡Y eso que soy el mejor!

Inosuke parecía confundido y Zenitsu solo deseaba morir por la vergüenza que iba creciendo y creciendo.

\- Pues… - Antes de que Tanjirou dijera algo más embarazoso Zenitsu gritó.

\- ¡No somos parejas!

\- ¿Familia? – Ahora Inosuke parecía más desconcertado.

\- ¡Tampoco lo somos! ¡No somos nada!

El sonido doloroso en Tanjirou le hizo detener su escándalo de forma precipitada, giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a su amigo.

Tanjirou se encontraba sonriendo, más su labio temblaba en un intento por conservarla. Zenitsu tembló, había dicho algo horrible, había herido a Tanjirou y no sabía cómo arreglar el desastre para hacer sentir mejor al otro porque ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía por aquel muchacho.

\- Tanjirou… - Trató de explicarse en vano cuando el otro solo negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada con una expresión de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Inosuke no entendía nada, por lo que empezó a golpear el brazo de Tanjirou con fuerza. - ¡No entiendo nada!

\- A veces, tomarse de las manos es un signo de cariño, pero no necesariamente es por amor. – Las palabras del joven sonaban tranquilas a pesar del caos interno.

\- ¿Eh?

Tanjirou tomó la mano del autoproclamado rey de la montaña para sonreírle con cariño. Zenitsu podía seguir escuchando ese horrible sonido de dolor, pero lentamente comenzó a extinguirse cuando los tranquilos y gentiles sonidos tan característicos de su amigo tomaron el control.

\- ¿Ves? Somos amigos y vamos de la mano, pero no nos estamos cortejando.

Inosuke bajó la cabeza para observar las manos unidas de ambos y luego la subió al rostro sonriente de Tanjirou. El joven andaba con su máscara puesta, pero para Zenitsu no fue sorpresa escuchar el caos en el interior del otro muchacho.

\- Supongo que sería el mismo caso entre Zenitsu y yo. – Ahora los ojos burdeos se posaron en su persona y Zenitsu se congeló. - ¿Qué crees Zenitsu?

La mirada que Tanjiro le dio junto con los sonidos llenos de esperanza lo confundieron. ¿Era una prueba? ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Qué era lo mejor?

¡Estaba entrando en pánico!

Los minutos pasaron y no pudo decir algo al respecto.

Otra vez ese sonido de dolor llenó sus oídos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al no saber qué hacer o decir, pero Tanjirou solo sonrió en respuesta.

\- ¡Yo puedo dar la mano cuando sea y a quien sea mucho mejor!

Gritó nuevamente el muchacho salvaje, Zenitsu agradeció por primera vez la intervención del otro en sus charlas.

\- Claro, pero recuerda que las personas deben dejarte.

\- ¡¿Quién no querría que el gran Inosuke le diera la mano?!

Tan rápido como el muchacho había llegado se retiró gritando. El silencio que quedó tras su paso le hizo sentirse más incómodo de lo que deseaba.

\- Dime Zenitsu. – Y Tanjirou con su súper olfato de seguro podía saberlo. - ¿Te molesta lo que te hago?

\- … ¿no? - rayos, lo había hecho sonar como pregunta.

\- ¿Me lo dirías si te molestara verdad? – La expresión preocupada del joven lo tomó por sorpresa. – ¿No me estoy sobrepasando verdad?

Zenitsu lloró con más fuerza, porque a pesar de que escuchaba el dolor en Tanjirou su amigo se preocupaba más por él. ¡Y su preocupación era tan sincera! ¿Por qué era tan bueno?

\- Lo siento Zenitsu. – Y Tanjirou siendo el idiota que era, de seguro creía que era su culpa. – No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo, no llo…

Las palabras murieron cuando los labios del rubio se juntaron con los del otro. Tanjirou se congeló en el acto y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, pero Zenitsu escuchó como después se relajaba para responder al acto.

Las mismas preguntas regresaron a su mente.

¿Quería a Tanjirou?

¡Claro que sí!

¿Le gustaba lo que hacía con el muchacho?

Si.

¿Lo amaba?

… no estaba seguro.

¿Se dejaría besar por otra persona que no fuera Tanjirou?

En este momento estaba seguro que no.

Pero dejarse envolver por las emociones de Tanjirou no era lo mismo que sentir algo por Tanjirou.

Y cuando fueron a una ciudad de Yokohama por una misión supo de inmediato que las relaciones entre chicos no eran bien vistas.

Al llegar al lugar se toparon con una pelea entre las personas del lugar.

Tanjirou, como siempre, fue a detener la pelea y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Al final terminaron con dos jóvenes heridos y llenos de lágrimas siendo rechazados por la gente; por sentir cosas "de demonios". ¿Qué diablos quería decir eso de todas formas?

Un demonio estaba atacando el pueblo y la gente no tuvo mejor idea que culpar a los jóvenes por ser una pareja.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – Inosuke nuevamente soltó un comentario sin pudor y amenazando con sus espadas.

\- ¡Las relaciones son solo entre hombre y mujer! – La mujer que terminó siendo la madre de uno de los jóvenes heridos lloraba desconsoladamente. - ¡Mi hijo era normal e iba por el buen camino hasta que llegó esta persona y lo ensució!

\- ¡No es verdad!

El otro muchacho intentó defenderse, pero fue ignorado fríamente. Tanjirou también trató de calmarlos recibiendo el mismo trato indiferente al ver que él apoyaba a los jóvenes.

Zenitsu por su parte temblaba de miedo, los sonidos de esas personas eran odio puro ¿cómo se podía escuchar tanto odio solo por dos varones demostrándose afecto? ¿Era tan asqueroso? ¿Tan mal visto?

Al final llegó la noche y el demonio se hizo presente antes de que la gente del lugar llegara a más.

Sin importar cuanto esfuerzo hizo Tanjirou por ayudar a los jóvenes, en medio del caos y la pelea, las personas simplemente empujaron a los enamorados al hambriento demonio.

Tanjirou intentó salvarlos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas junto a Nezuko, pero fue demasiado tarde y ambos terminaron heridos de muerte por aquel ser.

La batalla no fue tan larga ni difícil, eso no le quitaba el hecho de haber sido horrible.

El silencio de Tanjirou mientras caminaban hacia la finca de la mariposa era de temer, el sonido gentil se encontraba opacado por uno de culpa y dolor.

Zenitsu pensó en hacer algo sin conseguirlo. Normalmente hubiese tomado su mano para calmarlo, pero el odio del lugar le impactó demasiado como para dejarlo actuar.

El rubio tenía miedo. No quería ser rechazado y odiado al aceptar los sentimientos de Tanjirou.

Al final y para su sorpresa Inosuke fue el que tomó la mano de Tanjirou.

Este, sorprendido se giró para ver hacía donde se encontraba Inosuke, Zenitsu escuchó la gentileza nuevamente de su amigo que rápidamente se silenció al ver al joven con la máscara de jabalí.

\- Gracias… Inosuke. – Logró decir al final mientras la tristeza volvía a invadirle.

\- ¡Es porque soy el mejor! – Inosuke gritó con orgullo.

Zenitsu notó como aquellos ojos burdeos se posaban en su persona por algunos segundos antes de continuar con su viaje.

Tanjirou le estaba pidiendo algo con esa mirada y él no estaba seguro de poder corresponder ante ese ruego.

Tragó saliva.

Quería a Tanjirou, no sabía de qué forma o profundidad, pero su miedo era mayor y eso le impedía hacer algo al respecto.

Aun así, odiaba escucharlo emitir sonatas tan lamentables.

Decidió tomar la otra mano del joven, si Inosuke podía él definitivamente también. Se fue acercando con una determinación poco característica en él y se detuvo cuando el grito de un cuervo los hizo detenerse.

Zenitsu suspiró con pesar, apenas habían salido de una misión y ya iban a otra.

Zenitsu siempre había sido una persona cobarde y de baja autoestima, nunca se caracterizó por su valentía o constancia.

En cambio, Tanjirou era fuerte, de gran voluntad y con un corazón tan grande como su gentileza.

Ambos eran tan distintos.

¿Qué veía alguien así en su persona? Zenitsu no era nada, la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba gritando o criticando algo mientras la otra estaba llorando.

Pero los sonidos del joven de ojos burdeos no mentían, las caricias, los besos, las sonrisas sinceras lo indicaban. Todo era sincero y eso aterraba a Zenitsu porque no sabía qué pensar o sentir al respecto.

Le agradaba saber que era amado de aquella forma y no podía decir aun si podía corresponder el sentimiento.

Han pasado meses desde el accidente de los jóvenes enamorados y Zenitsu no podía quitarse el miedo al rechazo.

Seguían durmiendo juntos, besándose y tomándose de las manos, para su molestia Inosuke también comenzó a frecuentar las manos de Tanjirou sin motivo alguno. ¡Y Tanjirou se dejaba como si no le importara!

¡Tonto Tanjirou con corazón de oro y gentileza infinita!

No podía evitar inflar las mejillas con rabia cuando eso ocurría.

Pero cuando lo hacía Nezuko no tenía problemas. Nezuko era un ángel y por ende los ángeles podían ir de la mano con quienes quisieran. Ojalá ella le tomara de la mano para andar a todos lados.

\- ¿Por qué hacen eso mami?

Zenitsu no pudo evitar escuchar a lo lejos la pregunta de un niño, se giró para ver al susodicho señalando a Tanjirou e Inosuke tomados de la mano.

\- Nada, no los veas, no imites aquellos actos tan indignos y fuera de lugar. – El tono de la madre no le gustó, mucho menos los sonidos que hacía al ver a sus amigos tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Por qué? – El niño parecía igual de perdido.

\- Solo se va de la mano entre familia y amantes.

\- ¿Son amantes?

\- ¡No!

La mirada de odio que le dirigió la mujer a sus amigos le hizo temblar, pero los otros parecían ajenos al respecto y seguían caminando al siguiente destino.

Zenitsu decidió ignorar a esas personas para bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

Debía terminar lo que sea que tenía con Tanjirou.

Su destino era Nezuko, no Tanjirou. Su felicidad era Nezuko. Su vida era para Nezuko.

\- ¿Zenitsu? - Y nuevamente el bello rostro de la persona dueño de sus lamentos y quebraderos de cabeza se puso al frente expresando la preocupación que sentía. - ¿Estas bien?

¿Lo estaba? ¡Claro que no! Tanjirou no debería hacerle esas cosas y verlo de esa forma, tampoco escucharse tan enamorado o emitir sonidos tan gentiles que le dieran ganas de llorar o aferrarse a su lado.

Esas cosas deberían ser por parte de Nezuko y para Nezuko. Tal vez para otra chica si no lograba enamorar a la hermana de Tanjirou.

¡Pero no Tanjirou!

No permitiría escuchar malas palabras para él o su amigo solo porque se tomaban de las manos, se besaban, dormían juntos o tuvieran una relación tan cercana.

¡Claro que no!

Tanjirou era importante y se merecía a alguien mucho mejor.

Decidido se propuso a hablarle a su amigo de lo linda que eran las chicas, de los suaves que eran, de lo bien que olían y cocinaban en su siguiente misión. El joven debía entender que la mejor opción era una hermosa mujer y no un llorón como él.

Tanjirou simplemente lo escuchó sin comprender mucho lo que el rubio quería decir con todo eso, pero lo dejó hablar todo lo que quisiera.

Al llegar la tercera noche Tanjirou se acercó con un rostro y sonido decidido para llevarse a Zenitsu a un lugar lejano.

\- Espera ¡Tanjirou! – No evitó quejarse. - ¡Quiero estar con Nezuko! – Se quejó mientras se alejaba de la chica en cuestión.

\- Ya lo harás.

Tanjirou lo llevó dentro del bosque, provocando un gran miedo en el rubio ¿por qué estaban tan lejos y por qué tan solos? ¿Y si lo atacaban los demonios?

\- Acabamos con todos los demonios Zenitsu, no es necesario tener miedo. – Como siempre el buen olfato de su amigo haciendo de las suyas para saber lo que sentía.

\- Pero…

El chico acercó su mano a la del rubio con la clara intención de tomárselas, pero fue rechazado rápidamente.

\- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó con pesar ante el rechazo, pero aun sonriente. – Últimamente me has estado hablando mucho de chicas Zenitsu.

\- ¿Por qué no? Las chicas son geniales.

\- Entiendo. – El joven lo observó detenidamente. – Y tu… ¿tú quieres estar con una?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí!

Silencio nuevamente, de alguna forma aquello comenzó a incomodar al rubio.

\- Zenitsu mírame. – El joven hizo lo que le pidieron y observó los ojos de Tanjiro, tan sinceros y profundos; llenos de emociones y sentimientos a su persona. – Me gustas Zenitsu.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me gustas. – Lo dijo de forma tan clara, tan simple y sincera que solo le dieron ganas de llorar.

Porque solo el idiota de Tanjirou podría confesarse de esa forma tan única y pura. Sus sonidos eran hermosos y gentiles a pesar de los nervios y dudas y Zenitsu solo podía hacer una cosa por mucho que le doliera.

Cuando Tanjirou intentó nuevamente tomar su mano sin éxito, decidió acercarse con la clara intención de darle un beso, siendo rechazado nuevamente cuando las manos del rubio lo detuvieron.

\- No.

\- ¿Zenitsu?

\- No… me… gustas… - Cada palabra fue difícil de decir y dolía a más no poder, pero Zenitsu debía expresarlas. Era necesario para que ambos fueran felices y no los miraran con odio.

\- Oh… - A pesar del claro dolor los sonidos de Tanjirou seguían serenos y gentiles. – Pensé que quizás…

\- No. – Lo detuvo con su seca respuesta y comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas aparecieron sin derramarlas.

\- Entonces ¿por qué me dejaste besarte y…

\- No sabía cómo decir que no.

\- ¿Nunca quisiste?

\- No.

Los gentiles sonidos se detuvieron para pasar a una intensa culpa, pesar y odio personal. Tanjirou se estaba culpando, el pobre pensaba que lo había obligado a hacer esas cosas y lo peor es que no podía ver la mentira en Zenitsu. ¿Habrá confundido su olor?

\- ¡Es decir! – Intentó explicarse, pero las lágrimas y la expresión rota de su amigo lo detuvieron.

\- Lo siento Zenitsu. – Tanjirou sonreía a pesar del dolor que sentía. – Nunca pensé que lo odiaras tanto, me equivoqué y…

Tanjiro también comenzó a llorar borrando su sonrisa para dar paso a una expresión de completa culpa y pesar.

\- Perdón Zenitsu, realmente lo siento.

El rubio solo deseaba abrazarlo y darle un beso en la cabeza para consolarlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Aun así, los sonidos de Tanjirou eran tan tristes.

\- Yo.

\- No volverá a pasar.

Zenitsu abrió los ojos cuando el otro joven se arrodilló frente suyo mientras siguió disculpándose y prometiendo que nunca más le haría algo así.

No pudo responder por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por otros minutos. Tanjirou siguió de rodillas hasta que fue obligado por Zenitsu a levantarse y regresar a la casa en la que se estaban hospedando.

Al hacerlo Nezuko los recibió con una expresión confundida y preocupada. Antes de que Zenitsu le hablara Tanjirou se acercó a su hermana para acariciarle la cabeza y expresar sus ganas por tomar un baño, ella asintió con la cabeza y lo observó marchar con pesar. Zenitsu escuchaba con angustia y dolor los sentimientos que el otro joven intentaba inútilmente de ocultar.

Pero los sonidos de las personas no metían ni se ocultaban, menos para los oídos del rubio.

\- Nos vemos.

Zenitsu asintió con la cabeza. Inosuke dormía a pata suelta en su cama y Nezuko observó la puerta en la que se fue su hermano con tristeza.

El chico rubio intentó hacer algo para llamar su atención, pero ni él tuvo la fuerza o las ganas de lograrlo.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su alrededor, era lejano, pero podía escuchar los sonidos que producía el llanto de Tanjirou en el baño ocasionando con ello que sus lágrimas también se deslizaran silenciosas.

Pobre Tanjirou, no merecía sufrir por alguien como Zenitsu.

Pero las cosas mejorarían después de esto.

Ambos encontrarían a una linda chica y serían felices.

Zenitsu contaba y rogaba con ello.

Pero como siempre las cosas nunca fueron como el rubio las esperaba.

Tanjirou dejó de dormir con él, dejó de besarlo, dejó de tomar su mano, dejó de sonreírle con aquel cariño y amor que movían tanto el piso del rubio.

Simplemente lo trató como antes de que todo aquello comenzara.

Y qué decir de su sonido. Seguía siendo gentil, hermoso y le provocaba ganas de llorar, pero ese sonido también cantaba la cacofonía de la culpa y la vergüenza.

¡Nunca fue la intención de Zenitsu hacerlo sentir así! Pero tampoco sabía qué hacer o decir para acabar con aquella melodía tan triste.

"Por favor no hagas esos sonidos" Rogaba en su interior todas las noches mientras observaba a su amigo dormir.

Porque ciertas rutinas no podían cambiar y Zenitsu necesitaba de los sonidos de Tanjirou para poder dormir y sentir que las cosas estaban bien.

¿Cómo lo haría con aquellas melodías de culpa en el corazón de Tanjirou?

"Por favor"

Siguió rogando, deseando algo mejor.

Mas no fue así.

Tanjirou se fue a una misión en solitario junto con Nezuko. Seria larga, molesta y difícil, Zenitsu no entendía el por qué ellos no iban, por mucho que odiara tener que ir y pelear con demonios. ¿Por qué solo era Tanjirou?

El joven de ojos burdeos solo sonrió en respuesta ante las quejas del rubio y de Inosuke.

\- No se puede hacer nada. – Fue su simple respuesta.

\- ¡Yo también soy fuerte! – Gritó indignado Inosuke.

\- Claro que lo eres Inosuke.

\- Ve con cuidado. – Le expresó Zenitsu con pesar, no le gustaba esto, no quería que Tanjirou y Nezuko se alejaran.

Tanjirou le sonrió con cariño para levantar la mano en un gesto de acariciar su cabeza, Zenitsu lo iba a aceptar, añoraba tanto sentir esa mano en su cabello nuevamente, más el otro se detuvo a mitad de camino y con la otra mano tomó la que iba dirigida a su cabeza. Le sonrió con pesar.

\- Lo siento.

Antes de que Zenitsu respondiera el otro ya se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¡Nos vemos!

Sonrió mientras se alejaba de la finca de la mariposa.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! - Gritó indignado el chico jabalí, pero a Zenitsu no podía impórtale menos.

Vio alejarse aquella espalda mientras todos sus sentidos le gritaban que lo detuviera, que no lo dejara ir.

Apenas pudo dormir en la noche teniendo la misma sensación inquietante en su ser.

La semana se le hizo eterna, solo rogaba a los cielos que Tanjirou regresara a salvo junto con Nezuko.

Se juró hablar sinceramente con Tanjirou cuando este regresara. Había sido un idiota, esta semana en solitario le hizo saber lo mucho que le importaba el chico y que se fueran al diablo los demás.

¡Ambos merecían ser felices!

Observó el cielo con decisión, pero la sensación de malestar continuaba presente.

Su corazón tembló en pánico cuando el cuervo negro de Tanjirou apareció en la hora del almuerzo gritando como siempre.

\- Caw ¡Muerta! ¡Nezuko Kamado está muerta!

Los platos que en algún momento estuvieron en sus manos cayeron haciendo un ruido hueco y fuerte mientras se partían en mil pedazos como su corazón.

Inicio – 29 – 10 – 19

Término – 29 – 10 – 19

De alguna forma este capítulo tiene relación con el día número dos.

Así se dieron las cosas.

Saludos!


	4. Second Chance

Second Chance

Zenitsu lloraba desconsoladamente mientras escuchaba su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al sostener el cuerpo ensangrentado de Tanjirou.

\- Tanjirou, vamos Tanjirou aguanta.

El mencionado intentó hablar sin éxito, luego un hilo rojo broto de su interior escapando por sus labios acompañado de lágrimas que ya caían suavemente por su rostro y uniéndose con las del rubio.

\- Por favor Tanjirou… no me dejes.

Los sonidos lentamente se iban apagando provocándole una desesperación mayor que lo condujo al pánico y a zarandear al joven en busca de respuesta.

\- No… no… - suplico lastimeramente.

Se detuvo sólo cuando la mano de Tanjirou con dificultad alcanzó su mejilla, y él la sostuvo entre las suyas en un acto reflejo sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Hermoso, Tanjirou siempre había sido hermoso, incluso herido, aun muriendo era hermoso. ¿Por qué la muerte se lo quería llevar tan pronto? Siempre soñó con ellos dos envejeciendo juntos. ¿Por qué le negaban tan dulce ensueño?

Los labios de su pareja comenzaron a moverse lentamente, la sangre siguió brotando sin compasión. Y pensar que hace tan solo algunas horas atrás los había disfrutado sin saber que sería la última.

Las lágrimas de Zenitsu cayeron cual cascada por aquellos pensamientos sin ni querer poder o querer detenerlas.

Pero Tanjirou continuó hablando entre el mar de sangre que era ahora, susurró sus últimas palabras que nadie a excepción de Zenitsu escucharía por su gran oído.

\- Te… veré… en… la… si… guiente… vida… Zeni… - Y su nombre nunca más terminaría de ser pronunciado por esa amable voz, porque estaba extinta de este mundo.

La mano que acariciaba suavemente su mejilla se deslizó sin vida entre sus dedos para caer, ante su horror, de forma seca al suelo.

No podía creerlo, no quería ni deseaba hacerlo. Tanjirou, su Tanjirou muerto… muerto… muerto… MUERTO…

La evidencia húmeda de su dolor caía sin poder controlarla, mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo sin vida con desesperación.

\- ¡Tanjirou! – Lloro aún más amargamente, dejando salir la desesperación que sentía en este momento.

¡Claro que deseaba verlo en otras vidas! ¡En todas las que estuviera obligado a vivir si era posible! Pero no deseaba aceptar una despedida tan prematura, no podría soportarlo, no deseaba…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, confuso, para luego sentir las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Con la mano levantada en una clara señal de desear sujetar algo o tal vez alguien, que en ese momento ya no recordaba y por eso la bajó con cierto desasosiego. Parpadeó un par de veces dejando salir un suspiro cansado mientras apretaba su pecho. No era la primera vez que despertaba de esa forma y estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última.

La sensación de dolor y vacío tampoco se iría, pero estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el vacío que dejaba ese sueño, pesadilla, en particular.

Al inicio le fue imposible contener las lágrimas y lloraba por horas, haciendo que su abuelo lo regañara por hacer tanto escándalo por una simple pesadilla.

Si su abuelo tuviera la mínima idea de como se sentían esos sueños, estaba seguro de que no le hubiese recriminado. Tampoco deseaba que se enterara cada que tenía la mala suerte de sufrirlos porque la sensación de vacío era imposible de controlar y no deseaba preocuparlo más de lo que ya lo hacía debido a su debilidad e ineptitud por controlarse.

Con el tiempo fue capaz de manejar aquellos sentimientos que le dejaban esos sueños tan tristes y oscuros. La pérdida, el vacío y la soledad fueron su nueva rutina.

Pero había días en las que aquellos sentimientos lo sobrepasaban a tal punto de impedirle vivir. Así que solo se quedaba en cama y esperaba a que el tiempo pasara.

Tiempo… todo era cosa de tiempo.

¿Se sentía mal?

Pues el tiempo lo haría sentir mejor.

¿Mal sueño?

Con el tiempo pasaría.

¿Miedo?

Tiempo.

¿Pánico por un examen?

Tiempo.

¿Rechazo?

Darle tiempo al tiempo.

La persona que dijo eso era un desgraciado, pero tenía razón.

Así que hizo lo que consideró correcto, cuando supo que las sensaciones debido a este último sueño habían impactado negativamente en su persona, optó por faltar a clases y quedarse en cama por el resto del día.

Lástima que su abuelo llegó a casa temprano y al verlo en cama lo sacó a patadas de la casa.

\- ¡Los jóvenes no viven deprimidos solo por unas simples pesadillas!

Y con aquel grito le cerró la puerta en la cara sin antes tirarle un poco de dinero para que almorzara.

Zenitsu recogió los billetes con lágrimas contenidas. No sabía si sentirse humillado o no, pero al no tener otra opción optó por hacer caso a las palabras del abuelo.

Estaba triste, el vacío en su interior no se iba a pesar de que hizo todo lo que normalmente lo relajaba. Suspiró con pesar para encaminarse a la biblioteca. Tal vez un buen libro le levantaría el ánimo.

Tan desconectado iba que no se percató de la persona que caminaba detrás hasta que se le ocurrió girar.

El resultado fue un choque directo en el que Zenitsu cayó hacia atrás, sus manos por instinto buscaron a lo que sujetarse, atrampando sin querer la ropa de otro y tirando de él; la otra persona emitió un jadeo ante el golpe y la pérdida de equilibrio a la que luego se sumó el tirón en su ropa. Arqueo la espalda hacia atrás en un intento de sostener el peso de ambos, un esfuerzo inútil pues terminó estrellándose en el suelo a cuatro patas en un último esfuerzo por no dejarle ir al rubio todo su peso.

Levantó la cabeza para quejarse, a pesar de haber sido el culpable, o al menos esa era su intención cuando un par de ojos burdeos, junto con un rostro extrañamente familiar le dejaron sin habla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con amabilidad y verdadera preocupación el joven desconocido.

Escuchó la pregunta, pero no pudo hacer nada por responderla porque sus ojos se empañaron y emociones confusas invadieron su ser.

El vacío había desaparecido dando paso a una explosión de emociones que su cuerpo no pudo soportar y dejó salir en forma de lágrimas.

\- ¡Hey! - El otro muchacho comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con notoria preocupación. – Ya, ya. No fue tan malo, creo que no te has hecho daño.

En algún punto y como forma de consuelo terminó siendo abrazado por aquel desconocido, un afecto que respondió con entusiasmo envolviendo el otro cuerpo con sus brazos y dejando descansar su frente sobre el hombro para poder sentirlo más cerca.

¿Desde cuándo hacía ese tipo de cosas?

Normalmente estaría chillando y alejándose con fuerza ante un toque desconocido.

Pero aquí estaba, abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera su chaleco salvavidas, a ese desconocido que muy dentro de él no se sentía así.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le susurró con un tono tan gentil que le daban más ganas de llorar, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Lentamente comenzaron a alejarse, el joven le sonrió mientras se enfocaba en el rostro de Zenitsu.

\- ¿Eh? – Y de pronto el otro también lloraba. - ¿Por qué estoy…

\- ¿También lo sientes? –pregunto Zenitsu, sintiéndose aliviado de no ser el único extraviado en aquella jugarreta de la vida o del destino.

Ambos se observaron con confusión y sentimientos encontrados porque claramente era la primera vez que se veían, pero…

\- Creo que si…

Se levantaron del suelo, ignorantes de las miradas indiscretas de los demás transeúntes y siguieron observándose a la cara sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.

\- ¿Te gustaría…

\- ¿Quieres…

Para su sorpresa hablaron al mismo tiempo, y luego de la incomodidad rieron.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café o un té? – ofreció el joven de ojos burdeos.

Zenitsu se sonrojó ante la pregunta, nunca nadie lo había invitado antes a tomar algo. Sonrió aun con sus sentimientos vueltos locos, pero sin emociones negativas. De hecho lo único que podía decir a ciencia cierta es que ya no se sentía incompleto.

\- ¡Me encantaría!

Y el vacío en su interior había desaparecido.

Inicio – 29 – 10 – 19

Término – 31 – 10 - 19

Lento y seguro se avanza en este reto xP

Los capítulos 2, 3 y este han sido editados por el gran CielPhantomm.

Lean sus fics si tienen la oportunidad.

Que estén bien.


	5. Vulnerability

Advertencia:

NSFW - Contiene escena de sexo. Básicamente el fic solo es eso.

Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Vulnerability

El sonido gentil de Tanjirou siempre le provocaba ganas de llorar.

Si cerraba los ojos cuando estaba a su lado podía imaginarse bajo un cielo claro y con la brisa fresca a su alrededor.

Las sonrisas brillantes que siempre iban dirigidas a él lo llenaban de alegría, al igual que su risa a la que era adicto.

Pero había más… Zenitsu amaba cada expresión de Tanjirou, las felices, las tristes, las melancólicas e incluso las que expresaban odio o rabia. Las amaba todas.

Tanjirou era hermoso sin importar lo que hiciera o expresara. Simplemente le encantaba todo de él. Sin embargo, siempre iba a amar más la expresión que acompañaba a su sonido favorito.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Zenitsu! – Tanjirou gimió casi sin aliento cuando su legua alcanzó su cuello para lamerlo suavemente.

La mirada pérdida por el placer, cada músculo relajado representando su entrega total y los ojos negados en lágrimas mientras era tomado por su persona junto con el estremecimiento de su ser ante cada movimiento y caricia y esa boca abierta con sus labios hinchados y rojos por los besos que dejaban ir todos esos sonidos eróticos eran el conjunto favorito de Zenitsu.

¡Amaba enloquecer a Tanjirou! Y, por ende, no podía evitar hacerlo perder la razón cada vez que podía cuando hacían el amor.

Como su cuerpo se retorcía en deleite cuando sus dedos, ya hábiles después de tantas sesiones, preparaban con esmero la entrada por donde pronto iba a poseerlo. El lloriqueo quejumbroso que emitía cuando al fin encontraba ese punto dulce dentro de él, el gruñido exigente cuando golpeaba su próstata con los dedos y el exigente.

\- ¡Zenits… ahh… Zenitsu!

Que le indicaba que ya estaba listo para recibirlo.

Adoraba como se aferraba mientras se unían en un solo ser, las exclamaciones y jadeos que emitía mientras lo embestía una y otra vez sintiendo el calor de aquel maravilloso cuerpo aceptándolo sin pudor, sin restricciones. Recibiendo todo lo que pudiera darle.

Y él aumentaba el ritmo, imprimiendo más fuerza, besándolo con más pasión, para poder ver y escuchar más de aquellas facetas maravillosas de su amante mientras ambos alucinaban embebidos en su amor.

\- ¡Zenitsu! ¡Así! ¡Justo así!

Jadeaba Tanjirou tan perdido en las emociones, tan entregado y gustoso de aceptar lo que Zenitsu quería e iba a darle. Sintiendo como las piernas se envolvían con más fuerza a su cuerpo para que su miembro pudiera llegar aún más profundo y recibir más placer, para hundirse en ese magnífico deleite.

Si tan solo Tanjirou pudiera ver y escuchar lo mismo que Zenitsu cuando aquellos deliciosos y excitantes sonidos escapaban de sus labios junto con el erotismo de su mirada, estaba seguro que estaría en su misma posición. Delirante, deseoso por mas, loco por poseer y marcar.

Tocarlo sin miedo al rechazo era el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir.

\- Mmm… Zen… Ahhh

Y que respondiera a sus toques de esa forma era su más grande bendición.

Tanjirou gemía sin miedo, sin pudor, aceptándolo por completo y Zenitsu le daba todo lo que tenía con las mismas fuerzas. Amaba hacer el amor con su novio. Amaba verlo de esa forma tan vulnerable solo por y para él.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Zenitsu!

Y el último sonido que le entregaba mientras llegaba al orgasmo aferrado a su cuerpo era la cereza de aquel delicioso pastel que era Tanjirou.

Zenitsu no podía estar más que agradecido por tener un novio tan hermoso y tan perfecto.

Inicio – 31 – 10 – 19

Término – 31 – 10 – 19

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Este fic fue editado por CielPhantomm =)


	6. Quote of a Book

Vamos por otro día.

Advertencia:

Hay peleas, hay sangre, hay insinuación de violación. Lee bajo tu propios riesgo.

Fic editado por el gran CielPhantomm. Por favor pasen a su perfil y lean sus fics.

Gracias

"I wanted to kiss you then, when you were happy. And I want to kiss you now, while you're sad." — Nina LaCour, The End of Love

La lluvia casi le hizo ignorar el suave llanto que venía de los contenedores de basura de aquel callejón, sin embargo, el olor a miedo y dolor fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

Tanjirou lentamente comenzó a acercarse al lugar en donde aquel llanto poco a poco se hacía más notorio, para finalmente encontrarse con un bulto envuelto en un haori amarillo con rectángulos blancos temblando fuertemente.

\- Hey.

Susurró lo más suavemente posible, el temblor se detuvo por un momento, la lluvia continuó cayendo, pero el estruendo de un trueno logró que el bulto volviera a moverse tal vez con pánico.

\- No te gustan los truenos ¿Eh? - Preguntó Tanjirou elevando su mano para tocar el tembloroso y asustadizo bulto mientras que con la otra mantenía el paraguas y su mochila en su lugar.

Esperaba encontrarse con un perro o gato, nunca imaginó en toparse a un pequeño ser rubio de ojos miel con orejas de gato y una hermosa y pomposa cola dorada.

Lo miró un momento sin comprender.

Había oído historias de seres de ese tipo, seres con aspecto humano, pero con características de animales.

Aunque se suponía que solo eran eso, historias.

Que ciertamente podía decir lleva más de verdad.

El ser con forma de niño temblaba sobre su pecho mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Estaba empapado y su ropa rápidamente término igual que la del gatito.

\- Tranquilo pequeño. – Dijo soltando el paraguas y así ocupar su otra mano para acariciar al ser que sostenía. – Todo saldrá bien.

Los ojos color miel se enfocaron en su persona con temor, pero Tanjirou siguió acariciándole la cabeza mientras le sonreía con dulzura. Para su sorpresa y agradó los temblores comenzaron a disminuir y ver como aquella cabecita asentía a su comentario.

El penetrante aroma a miedo fue desapareciendo lentamente, a diferencia del de dolor que se mantenía fuerte y constante, así que hizo nota mental de revisarlo a conciencia más tarde en caso de lesiones.

\- Vamos a casa.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta su hogar.

Para ser la primera vez en vivir un encuentro tan extraordinario, Tanjirou supuso que lo había hecho bien.

Al final resultó que el gatito, no era un gatito, sino un zorro.

¿Cómo lo supo? El mismo rubio se lo había gritado una vez que el miedo, dolor y pánico desaparecieran por completo, sin mencionar que durmió por más de 24 horas y luego se devoró la comida de casi una semana.

Pero Tanjirou estaba bien con eso, siempre podría conseguir más comida.

Ver al zorrito hablarle ya era algo que no tenía precio.

\- ¡Soy Zenitsu!

Expresó con orgullo mientras llevaba su mano al pecho para hacer énfasis.

\- ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Tanjirou. – Respondió con una sonrisa y luego se congeló cuando aquellos ojos miel lo observaron detenidamente, analizándolo.

\- ¿No estás asustado?

\- No. – Levantó los hombros con simpleza. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

El animalito dudó en responder.

\- ¿Vas a correrme si digo que sí?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Su respuesta fue tan rápida que sobresalto al otro. Al percatarse de ello dejo salir un suspiro y con mayor tranquilidad agregó. – Es decir, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, la compañía no me molesta.

Nuevamente esos ojos se concentraron en su persona para luego sonreír.

\- Lo haré gracias Tanjirou.

Tanjirou correspondió la sonrisa, le alegraba saber que se quedaría por un tiempo, hace mucho que no compartía casa, no después de…

\- El lugar no es muy grande, pero espero que estés cómodo. - Mencionó decidido a cortar el tren de pensamientos.

¡Debía seguir! Ahora estaba con Zenitsu por lo que no estaría solo.

Tanjirou no podía negar el hecho de que le gustaba tener a Zenitsu.

Llevaban varios meses viviendo juntos y ser recibido por alguien, en vez del silencio luego de un día agotador era algo más que agradable.

\- ¡Comida Tanjirou!

Era lo segundo que decía una vez los saludos y abrazos terminaban. Porque esos gestos de cariño le encantaban a Tanjirou.

Envolver el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras sentía aquellas manitas respondiéndole de la misma forma, dándole a entender que también le gustaba aquel acto se había convertido en una necesidad.

\- Déjame cambiarme de ropa y la preparo.

\- ¡Yaju!

Zenitsu era llorón y escandaloso, pero lo escuchaba y le hacía reír cuando la tristeza invadía su ser.

Tanjirou se sorprendía por esa cualidad. Algo tenía el pequeño que siempre sabía cuándo los sentimientos de tristeza y depresión invadían su ser. No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero lo hacía.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

También le gustaba sus preguntas, siempre queriendo saber o aprender más del mundo o las actividades de Tanjirou. Y este, feliz de poder compartirlas, le contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Ahh. – Suspiró el rubio con tristeza. – Yo también quiero salir.

\- ¿No puedes?

El zorrito negó ávidamente y el olor a miedo comenzó a inundar la estancia mientras aquellos ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tanjirou rápidamente se acercó para acariciar su espalda en forma de consuelo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tal vez cuando me recupere por completo pueda hacerlo. ¡Pero de seguro moriré!

\- ¿Eh? – Aquel comentario sorprendió a Tanjirou. – Pensaba que ya estabas recuperado. – Supuso que morir era una exageración del rubio.

El otro se congeló y luego bajó la vista avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Lo siento! – El zorrito se aferró a su cuerpo con lágrimas y gritando desesperado. - ¡Lo siento Tanjirou! ¡No me abandones!

Sin saber cómo responder continuó acariciándole la espalda mientras le pedía que se calmara por qué no iba a abandonarlo.

\- La verdad… - Comenzó a explicar el rubio entre lágrimas, pero sin pánico. – La verdad es que no soy así de pequeño

\- ¿A no?

\- No.

\- Oh.

¿Sería una persona mayor? ¿Tendría cara de niño con cuerpo de adulto o quizás ni siquiera parecería humano?

\- ¿Me abandonarás?

Tanjirou se acercó nuevamente y le acarició aquellos cabellos tan suaves, deslizando los dedos de a poco hasta las orejas, una zona sensible que dejaba a Zenitsu sin palabras.

\- Sabes que no Zenitsu, me encanta tenerte a mi lado. Eres muy importante para mí y te quiero mucho.

Los ojos miel lo observaron detenidamente, como si buscara algo y luego se sonrojó.

\- También me gustasgusta estar contigo.

\- Solo trata de no mentirme otra vez ¿sí? Estamos juntos, somos… - Tanjirou no estaba seguro si decir aquella palabra o no, pero era lo que sentía. – familia.

\- Entonces… tampoco me ocultes cosas Tanjirou.

Y la petición lo dejó mudo. Sabía que no era un buen mentiroso, pero también estaba consciente de que le había estado ocultando algunas cosas muy importantes a su amigo. Cosas que tal vez aún no estaba listo para compartir.

\- Lo sé… lo siento.

\- ¡No! – Las manitas se posaron en su rostro para sacarle ahora las lágrimas. Tanjirou podía ver la expresión preocupada de Zenitsu. - ¡No llores! ¡No exigiré aquello otra vez!

Cerró los ojos y cargó su mejilla contra una de esas manitas que no dudaron en darle cariño y confort.

\- Lamento ocultarlo, pero no estoy listo para hablar.

Todos los domingos Tanjirou salía de su casa después de almorzar para regresar bien entrada la noche, por mucho que Zenitsu preguntara a donde iba, él nunca pudo ser capaz de explicarle. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo.

\- Está bien Tanjirou, todos tenemos nuestros secretos. - Y tan comprensivo como era el otro, aceptaba sus palabras.

\- Algún día lo haré, lo prometo.

Escuchó la sonrisa del rubio mientras que su suave aroma lo envolvía.

\- Estaré esperando.

\- Y yo te esperaré a ti también Zenitsu.

Porque Tanjirou no era el único que estaba ocultando cosas. Pero ambos estaban bien con eso, se tenían el uno al otro y por ahora aquello era suficiente.

Lo que entendió Tanjirou luego de aquel incidente es que Zenitsu, efectivamente era un zorro, pero no uno cualquiera.

¡Era un zorro de nueve colas!

Según lo que había leído era uno de los zorros más poderosos.

Así que obviamente sería considerado un adulto propiamente debido a sus colas; y la apariencia de niño se debía a la perdida de sus poderes por una lucha que tuvo contra otro ser y del cual el zorro no deseaba hablar mucho al respecto.

Aquel ser no le había robado los poderes, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Zenitsu simplemente había utilizado algún tipo de magia para poder escapar del encuentro casi mortal en una sola pieza.

Zenitsu lloró y gritó por aquella batalla en la que casi perdió la vida.

\- ¡De seguro me está buscando!

\- ¿Y por eso temes salir?

Solo recibió un rápido asentimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Pero siempre tendrás que estar oculto? – A Tanjirou no le agradaba la idea que su amigo tuviera que mantenerse encerrado. - ¿No tienes algún truco para poder camuflarte cuando recuperes tus poderes?

\- ¡No son trucos! – El rubio se veía indignado al respecto. - ¡Y claro que puedo hacerlo!

Tanjirou sintió un gran alivio al escuchar aquello porque Zenitsu no tendría que estar amarrado a un lugar en específico.

\- Hagamos una promesa entonces. – El zorro lo observó con curiosidad. Amaba sus ojos. – Cuando puedas salir te llevaré a un lugar y te contaré una de las cosas que no he podido decirte.

\- ¿De verdad? – Los ojitos brillaron entusiasmados.

\- Si. – Su ánimo bajó un poco al respecto. – Pero no será una linda historia.

Dos manitas rodearon la suya y Tanjirou olfateó el dulce aroma a cariño que Zenitsu le tenía.

\- Mientras sea tuyo lo atesoraré siempre. – Fue su respuesta.

Tanjirou tuvo una extraña mezcla de sensaciones al respecto, pero se limitó a sonreír mientras le agradecía sus valiosas palabras.

Al final no pudieron cumplir la promesa de esa forma.

Un día Tanjirou no pudo evitar preguntar qué necesitaba para poder recuperarse más rápido.

\- Mmm… Tal vez un pacto.

\- ¿Un pacto?

\- Si.

\- ¿Esos con sangre y sacrificios de por medio? - Cuestionó sopesando las posibilidades.

Zenitsu lo observó con el rostro pálido.

\- ¿Qué clase de zorro crees que soy?

Tanjirou elevó los hombros. La verdad es que lo había dicho mitad broma y mitad serio.

\- Puedo hacer pactos con la gente, básicamente es mezclar nuestras energías. Los humanos tienen de sobra. ¡Y quizás incluya algo de sangre! Pero la nada misma. ¡Es para crear el vínculo!

\- ¿No le quitara años de vida a esa apersona? – Tanjirou no había entendido mucho de la escueta explicación.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Zenitsu suspiró. – No es energía física… depende de la creencia del humano respecto al ser. Algo más personal. – Zenitsu llevó una mano a su mejilla. - Algunos seres piden más cosas a los humanos para hacer el pacto, pero no es ese mi caso.

\- ¿Algo más emocional?

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron.

\- Si, algo así.

Tanjirou no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto. ¿Zenitsu habría hecho algún pacto con otras personas? ¿Habría vivido con algún humano igual que lo hacía con él ahora?

Sintió nostalgia con aquellos pensamientos. Zenitsu era un zorro de nueve colas, con años de vida, experiencia y grandes poderes y él, solo un humano que casualmente lo encontró en un callejón un día de lluvia.

\- Yo… - Comenzó con duda. - ¿Yo podría ayudarte al respecto?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Zenitsu siempre lo observaba atentamente.

\- Ya sabes. – Se rascó la cabeza en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. - ¿Si te pido hacer un pacto? ¿Te serviría en tu recuperación?

El silencio se hizo presente. El zorro ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Y no quieres nada a cambio?

\- ¿Eh? – Ahora Tanjirou parecía confundido.

\- ¿Quieres algo a cambio para hacer un pacto conmigo? Soy poderoso, podría hacer muchas cosas.

\- No. – Tanjirou ni siquiera dudó en responder. – Estoy bien como estoy. – De pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza, pero la descartó rápidamente. – No puedo negar que hay varios sucesos que me gustaría cambiar de mi pasado, pero las cosas son como son y... – Le sonrió al rubio con ternura. – Si puedo ayudarte a mejorar entonces me encantaría hacer un pacto contigo. Si se puede claro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente corrió a los brazos de Tanjirou, que correspondió sin falta envolviéndolo con cariño.

\- ¡Eres tan bueno! – Lloraba el rubio sin control. - ¡No sé cómo pagártelo!

\- No, yo soy el que no sabe cómo pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.

\- ¿Eh?

Zenitsu se veía perdido ante su comentario y Tanjirou lo supo, pero solo le acarició la cabeza con ternura sin intención de esclarecer sus palabras.

\- Tenemos una promesa, no puedo decirte más ahora.

\- Oh, entiendo.

El zorro se encontraba frente a Tanjirou, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y ahora lo observaban con cierta seriedad.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer un pacto conmigo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Sabes todo lo que implica un pacto?

\- No, acabo de saber de esto.

Zenitsu suspiró.

\- Mira, en simples palabras. Ahm. – Ahora el otro parecía confundido. – Un pacto entre zorro y humano es para crear un vínculo. Eso me da más poder y a ti te ayudaría a cumplir con tus sueños.

\- Es como una cosa por otra.

\- Algo así.

\- Pero no quiero nada ¿igual se puede?

\- Sí, siempre y cuando realmente no desees nada todo estará bien.

Aquello le hizo temblar, sonaba a que algo feo pasaría si sus "sentimientos" no eran sinceros. Rápidamente quiso salir de esas dudas.

\- Si no fueras sincero, solo se produciría un rechazo, aparte del dolor no pasa nada grave.

\- Ah bueno.

\- Entonces.

La seriedad de Zenitsu regresó y sus ojos miel comenzaron a brillar con una intensidad nunca antes vista por Tanjirou, también pudo ver que su cola felpuda se transformaba en dos. Se sorprendió y maravilló al respecto.

\- ¿Quieres hacer un pacto conmigo Tanjirou?

\- Si. – No podía apartar la vista del zorro.

\- ¿Deseas algo a cambio?

\- No. – Le sonrió. - Estoy bien así.

Zenitsu levantó su mano y mordió el dedo con fuerza para sacar sangre, con la otra le pidió algo, Tanjirou supuso que sería su dedo por lo que levantó su mano. El rubio mordió el dedo índice de Tanjirou, este cerró un ojo por el dolor el cual desapareció rápidamente.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que tener un pacto contigo.

El zorro le sonrió con aquellos brillantes ojos mientras decía esas palabras y llevaba el dedo ensangrentado de Tanjirou a su labio para pasarlos por la suave piel, se sonrojo aún más cuando la mano de Zenitsu se acercaba a su rostro con la intención de hacer lo mismo con él.

Todo acabó de golpe cuando un gran dolor atravesó su cuerpo en el momento en que el dedo de Zenitsu tocó su labio.

Tan intenso fue que soltó un alarido.

\- ¡Tanjirou! – La voz preocupada del rubio lo regresó a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que casi se había desmayado.

Buscó con la mirada al zorro, lo encontró justo a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Estoy bien? – Aun sentía dolor, pero nada serio según él. Se levantó con dificultad. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Un rechazo. – La expresión triste en aquella carita le congeló el corazón.

\- Pero si no quería nada yo…

Zenitsu lo detuvo.

\- No es por eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya hay un pacto en ti Tanjirou.

Tanjirou sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando? ¿No que el rechazo era cuando no se era sincero? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Eso y otra cosa más. – La expresión del zorro era seria.

Un extraño olor comenzó a formarse en el aire. Al fin Tanjirou pudo darse cuenta de la atmósfera a su alrededor.

Estaba en su casa, no había duda de ello, pero todo se veía más oscuro y distorsionado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Alguien impuso su voluntad en ti Tanjirou e hizo un pacto contra tu voluntad. – La mano del rubio tomó la suya, el rostro de Zenitsu estaba serio mientras miraba a una dirección en particular. – Y ese ser viene hacía acá ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué?

El olor comenzó a intensificarse, el lugar se sentía pesado y apenas le dejaba respirar, se aferró con más fuerza a la mano del otro.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya…

Una voz profunda movió todo el ser de Tanjirou haciéndole abrir los ojos en sorpresa y miedo. Ya había escuchado esa voz antes, ya había sentido algo así antes. Su cuerpo tembló al no estar preparado para lo que vendría.

Otro ser, con traje blanco, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos se apareció delante de ambos. Las memorias de Tanjirou se hicieron presente al ver el rostro de ese hombre; no, demonio, un monstruo.

\- T… tú…

El ser simplemente sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Te he extrañado Tanjirou y ya es hora de llevarte conmigo.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza, las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche llegaron a su mente de golpe y sin misericordia.

Recuerdos guardados en lo profundo de su ser le asaltaron y regresaron con dolor. No quería recordar. Pero lo hicieron con fuerza y sin piedad provocándole dolor.

Podía verlo y vivirlo nuevamente.

Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, observándolo con sorpresa y curiosidad al principio para luego sonreírle mientras le tendía la mano en medio del bosque. No olía a nada ¿Cómo iba a saber que era malo?

Las charlas que tenían, la mirada de cariño que le daba, para luego cambiar a una más seria al enterarse que debía regresar a la ciudad.

La sonrisa que le dio cuando lo encontró una noche en su cuarto diciéndole que era una sorpresa y que debía mantenerlo en secreto a pesar de que nadie más lo podía ver.

El drástico cambio que sufrió su relación mientras seguía a su lado. Las consecuencias.

Cuando lo escuchó en medio de la noche en un llamado para ser devorado, alejado de su familia por siempre. Porque el deseo de ese hombre era poseerlo por siempre en otro lugar mucho más oscuro y siniestro, en donde el sol no volvería a tocarlo, solo las manos enfermas de ese demonio.

Con su rechazo la expresión cambió a una completamente diferente, a una más oscura y malvada.

El dolor junto a los gritos desgarradores de su familia mientras se iban silenciado uno por uno por ese mismo ser que alguna vez consideró su amigo, mientras él gritaba inútilmente para que se detuviera, para que dejara de lastimarlos, rogando y rogando sin resultados por sus seres amados ahora mutilados.

La masacre de aquel día no podía ser descrita, la sangre bañando paredes y pisos, el olor de sus cuerpos sin vida, descomponiéndose junto al dolor y miedo en todo su cuerpo al ser profanado de forma salvaje.

Mas nunca satisfaciendo a ese demonio, porque siempre se negí a sus pedidos, nunca le dijo sí.

El solo tomó lo que quiso y eliminó lo que le molestaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrado en su hogar lleno de sangre y pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue su familia junto con ese monstruo consumiéndolo poco a poco en una pesadilla de nunca acabar?

Sentía que se volvería loco.

Que perdería la cordura, que se dejaría llevar.

¿Debía… aceptarlo? ¿El dolor acabaría si lo hacía?

\- ¡Tanjirou!

El grito de Zenitsu lo regresó a la realidad.

Tenía frío, se sentía mal, quería vomitar. Solo lloró y tembló en respuesta.

El demonio seguía al frente, sonriéndole.

\- Veo que al fin me recuerdas.

\- Maldita sea. – Zenitsu se veía perdido, pero Tanjirou no podía hacer nada, se sentía entumecido. – Resiste Tanjirou.

\- Esa es mi presa.

\- ¡Tanjirou no es una presa!

\- Oh.

La sonrisa del demonio se ensanchó.

\- ¿Será la tuya?

\- Maldito Muzan.

Tanjirou solo deseaba que todo acabara, no podría soportar que se repitiera la masacre, no podría seguir viviendo si veía el cadáver de Zenitsu.

\- Huye Zenitsu. – Apenas pudo decirlo, su cuerpo seguía temblando por el miedo que lo envolvía.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Gritó el zorro, aunque parecía igual de asustado que él.

El demonio llamado Muzan siguió con aquella horrible sonrisa.

\- Así es zorro. – Mencionó con asco. – Huye como siempre haces.

\- ¡No!

Tanjirou tenía miedo, el mismo que percibía en su amigo. Lo abrazó con fuerza para luego colocarlo detrás suyo y extender los brazos en un intento por protegerlo.

Aquel demonio ya había matado a casi toda su familia, no permitiría que le quitara a nadie más.

\- Oh. – Pero aquel monstruo parecía fascinado por sus acciones. - ¿Quieres protegerlo?

\- ¡No… - Apenas tenía voz. - ¡No dejaré que lo lastimes! – Tartamudeó.

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Antes de que se diera cuenta lo tenía justo al frente suyo, tomándole la barbilla con esas manos llenas de sangre. ¡Sangre! ¿De quién? El cuerpo tembloroso de Zenitsu le indicaba que no era él.

\- Vete. – Susurró la petición en un intento desesperado por ser valiente.

\- No hasta que vengas conmigo.

Tanjirou lo observó mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin disimulo. Tenía miedo, no quería ir con él. Ya lo había lastimado de tantas formas.

Pero Zenitsu estaba en peligro, nunca quiso que aquello ocurriera.

¿Debía aceptar? ¿Su amigo se salvaría si lo hacía?

No quería, tenía miedo, TENÍA MIEDO.

Muzan comenzó a acercarse, sus intenciones eran claras y Tanjirou se congeló. No lo quería cerca de su cara, cuerpo, en ningún lado.

Zenitsu estaba detrás suyo.

Zenitsu.

Su zorrito...

El que le brindó luz a su vida y las ganas de seguir viviendo…

Cerró los ojos aceptando lo que vendría solo por su amigo.

Un extraño calor invadió su cuerpo, la mano que sostenía su barbilla se separó con fuerza mientras escuchaba el grito del demonio lleno de rabia.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la espalda de un joven de largos cabellos rubios y nueve colas a su alrededor. Estas se encontraban levantadas en un claro gesto de rabia.

\- Aléjate de él Muzan. Haz hecho algo imperdonable y no dudaré en castigarte.

La voz era profunda, pero muy parecida a la de Zenitsu. No sentía al chico en su espalda y la ropa de aquel muchacho era la misma del zorro. ¿Era ese joven Zenitsu? ¿Había recuperado sus poderes?

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

La voz del demonio le hizo temblar, pero se relajó cuando la mano del zorro se posó en su cabeza para calmarlo.

\- Te protegeré Tanjirou, no te preocupes más.

Muzan comenzó a reír. Una sombra se elevó detrás del demonio mientras los ojos rojos brillaban con mayor intensidad.

\- Es mío.

\- ¡No lo es!

\- Me aceptó en su hogar.

\- ¡Nunca le pediste permiso! – Zenitsu respondía como si conociera su historia.

La sombra continuó creciendo, pero rápidamente comenzó a achicarse cuando las nueve colas se extendieron más y comenzaron a brillar.

\- Rompe tu maldición y vete, o la romperé junto con tu vida.

Zenitsu se escuchaba frío, más la mano cálida y gentil nunca cambió su toque para con Tanjirou.

Muzan frunció el ceño, la sonrisa lentamente fue cambiando a una expresión seria.

\- Nunca. – La presión en el aire se hizo más fuerte y Tanjirou se cubrió la boca con la mano. El frio también era insoportable.

Antes de darse cuenta Zenitsu salió volando hacia la muralla, Muzan pasó por su lado asustándolo, pero el demonio se enfocó exclusivamente en el zorro. Ambos comenzaron a atacarse violentamente.

\- ¡Zenitsu! – Gritó preocupado mientras intentaba levantarse para socorrer a su amigo.

Nuevamente el rostro del demonio lo hizo quedarse en su lugar. Una pálida y fría mano se posó en su mejilla y él intentó sacársela con fuerza solo para ser arrojado al suelo con violencia.

Abrió los ojos con miedo al notar como el otro cuerpo se iba colocando encima del suyo.

No quería aquello, no quería sentirlo nuevamente… no quería… no lo quería…

\- ¡Zenitsu! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego ser golpeado en la mejilla. - ¡Zenitsu! – Volvió a gritar recibiendo otro golpe.

\- Di mi nombre.

\- ¡Zenitsu!

Sintió los colmillos en su cuello y gritó cuando se clavaron en su piel.

\- ¡Ze… Zenitsu!

Llamaba desesperado al zorro mientras extendía su mano en la dirección donde el otro se había ido.

Dolía, quería a Zenitsu. Dolía tanto… su familia estaba muerta… la sangre… el dolor. ¿Dónde estaba Zenitsu? Tenía miedo.

Zenitsu.

\- ¡Zenitsu!

Muzan se separó y lo obligó a observarlo.

\- Ese zorro no volverá a ser una molestia.

\- ¿A no?

Muzan recibió una fuerte patada logrando con ello que se alejara del Tanjirou. El joven de ojos burdeos temblaba negado en lágrimas y sangrando del cuello. Zenitsu se puso a su lado para envolverlo con su haori amarillo.

\- Espera aquí. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera responder el rubio desapareció de su vista.

Gritos, golpes y gruñidos fueron las últimas cosas que alcanzó a escuchar antes de desmayarse.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba confundido y mareado, sin olvidar que le dolía el cuello.

Se llevó la mano al lugar adolorido para sentir algo viscoso. Al momento de alejar su mano se congeló al ver sangre en sus dedos. Rápidamente las memorias llegaron a su mente y buscó con desesperación a Zenitsu.

\- Zenitsu. – Gritó corriendo cuando lo localizó cerca suyo, acostado en el suelo y ensangrentado.

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse.

\- Zenitsu… Zenitsu.

Trató de moverlo, le costó un poco. Notó con horror como los hermosos cabellos rubios comenzaban a opacarse mientras que el brillo de aquellas hermosas colas había desaparecido.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amigo?

Buscó al demonio, pero solo estaban ellos dos.

No sabía qué hacer y pareciera que el rubio se estaba muriendo.

\- ¡Zenitsu! No sé qué hacer… despierta.

Solo deseaba estar con Zenitsu, solo quería vivir otro día con él y pasar buenos momentos.

Quería…

Abrió los ojos cuando una loca idea pasó por su cabeza.

\- Quiero hacer un pacto contigo Zenitsu. – Llevó su mano a la herida de su amigo y sacó sangre de esta para pasarla por sus labios. El sabor metálico llenó sus sentidos.

Pensó en morderse el dedo como lo habían hecho antes, pero algo le dijo que no sería suficiente. Las manos de Zenitsu eran garras por lo que se cortó la palma.

\- Y sé que tú también quieres, pero esta vez tengo un deseo.

Llevó su mano a los labios del rubio y dejó que la sangre cubriera los labios de este.

Más nada pasó y eso solo lo desesperó.

¡Había hecho lo mismo que el rubio! ¿Qué le faltaba?

\- Deseo que te recuperes, que te quedes conmigo. ¡Zenitsu!

Los cabellos ya eran un gris horrible, que lentamente se iban haciendo negros.

Desesperado se acercó al rostro del joven y unió sus labios por corazonada.

"¡Quédate conmigo Zenitsu!"

Pensó con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad que sus deseos.

Un movimiento en el cuerpo del otro le hizo alejarse. Tanjirou observó con sorpresa como el rubio comenzaba a brillar nuevamente y esperanzado sonrió al respecto.

¡Zenitsu estaba recuperándose! Estaba tan feliz.

Un extraño cansancio comenzó a invadirlo, pero no le importaba. Su amigo estaba a salvo.

Se desmayó cuando Zenitsu comenzaba a despertar.

Al final resultó que existían muchos tipos de pactos y no solo el pacto de pedir una cosa por otra.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

El que había hecho Tanjirou con Zenitsu era uno especial y que en muy raras ocasiones se conseguía hacer con éxito.

\- ¡Estabas muriendo!

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¡No lo iba a permitir!

La culpa en el rostro de Tanjirou se hizo presente y Zenitsu quiso golpearse por aquello.

\- Estabas… muriendo… Y yo…

\- ¡Lo siento!

Rápidamente los brazos del rubio se envolvieron en el cuerpo de Tanjirou. Este último pudo notar el calor del otro a su lado, junto con las colas envolviéndolo en un capullo de calor y cariño.

Sonrió.

Zenitsu seguía con la apariencia de un joven de su edad. Sus hermosos cabellos dorados ahora estaban cortos. Según la explicación del zorro es que utilizó demasiada magia contra Muzan, pero que volvería a crecer con el tiempo.

Tanjirou no entendía mucho, pero Zenitsu estaba vivo y eso era más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Luego de lo sucedido al fin Tanjirou pudo confesar sus secretos.

\- Mi familia había sido asesinada por un loco o al menos eso era lo que recordaba, no fue cualquier loco. – Le contó una noche mientras ambos acostados se veían a los ojos. – Nezuko, mi hermana menor y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes…

\- ¿Es a ella a quien vas a ver los domingos? – Pregunto el zorro al notar que el otro se quedó callado.

\- Si. – Tanjirou lo miró con tristeza. – Tenía heridas graves y su mente se perdió por completo. Se encuentra en un hospital especial.

La mano del rubio se acercó a la suya y el joven no dudó en tomársela.

\- Me gustaría conocerla.

\- Te encantará. Es tan hermosa y amable y…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro.

\- Si no hubiese hablado con él en el bosque… si…

\- No fue tu culpa Tanjirou.

Muzan era un demonio que se alimentaba de ciertos tipos de personas. Tanjirou simplemente había cumplido con los estándares de tan repugnante ser y sufrido las consecuencias.

\- El engañaba y traicionaba sin compasión.

\- Pero mi familia…

Ahora Tanjirou se abrazaba con fuerza a Zenitsu que le respondía con la misma intensidad y también derramando lágrimas.

\- La maldición que te puso ya no está. – La mano libre de Zenitsu acariciaba la espalda de Tanjirou. - No podrá atormentarte nunca más. Ni a ti, ni a nadie más.

Siguieron abrazándose con fuerza esa noche y las que le seguirían.

El pacto que Tanjirou había formado era uno que solían realizar humanos y seres mágicos cuando se encontraban enamoradas y deseaban permanecer juntos por la eternidad.

Las mejillas de Tanjirou se encontraban rojas a mas no poder cuando Zenitsu pudo, al fin, explicarle lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Y nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación! – Gritaba el rubio por la vergüenza.

\- Pero aun así funcionó. – Tanjirou parecía confuso, pero no iba a quejarse al respecto. Le alegraba tener a su amigo a su lado.

\- Bueno si…

Ambos iban caminando de la mano por la ciudad al hospital de Nezuko. El zorro se encontraba con la apariencia de un humano normal. Tanjirou lo alabó cuando le mostró aquello por primera vez logrando emocionar al rubio.

\- Aun así, me alegro de que haya funcionado.

Zenitsu se giró para ver la radiante sonrisa de su amigo cuando respondió de esa forma tan sincera y se sonrojó.

Tal vez no tenían esa clase de relación, pero los sentimientos de Zenitsu por Tanjirou eran notoriamente de amor, solo que el otro muchacho aun parecía ajeno al respecto.

Zenitsu también podía escuchar los latidos del joven indicándole en cada tonada sus sentimientos y emociones.

Amor siempre fue lo que recibía por parte de Tanjirou.

Tal vez solo necesitaban tiempo para poder decir oficialmente que tenían una relación.

Y por el pacto que habían hecho.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Inicio – 31 – 10 – 19

Término – 31 – 10 - 19

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Que estén bien.


	7. Circumstances

Y aquí estamos, el último día de esta semana.

AU en donde Zenitsu tuvo padres, pero se los mataron los demonios D:

Advertencia!

¡Spoiler manga!

Spoiler, spoiler y más spoiler.

Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Circumstances

Zenitsu siempre fue un chico normal.

Nació y se crio con sus padres en un pueblo pequeño a la orilla de un lago ubicado a pocos kilómetros del distrito rojo.

Su madre le enseñó desde bien pequeño el arte de sembrar y cosechar ya que de eso vivía su familia. Su padre, por el contrario, se empeñó en las bases de la caza y la sobrevivencia en el bosque.

No eran ricos, pero vivían dignamente al vender parte de sus cosechas a la ciudad.

Eso le había dado la oportunidad de aprender a leer y escribir, pues su madre pensaba que una mente activa y culta creaba mayores oportunidades en la vida y deseaba lo mejor para su primogénito.

A Zenitsu le encantaba pasar sus días entre los estudios, trabajar la tierra y practicar cacería. Pensó que su vida seguiría así por siempre; crecería, se encontraría a una linda muchacha y se casarían para seguir con la tradición familiar.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta _esa_ noche. Tenía 12 años cuando unos demonios atacaron su pueblo y devoraron sin compasión a todo ser vivo de lugar.

Su madre y Zenitsu, gracias al sacrificio de su padre lograron correr por el lago y las montañas hasta llegar a un río caudaloso.

Se encontraban pensando en cómo atravesarlo cuando el demonio, bañado de sangre y con la cabeza de su padre en la mano les dio alcance.

El monstruo sonrió ante el panorama. Zenitsu tembló y buscó una rama para defenderse. Debía hacer algo, no podía morir sin luchar. Su madre y él seguían vivos, su padre se había sacrificado por ambos. ¡Debían luchar y vivir!

¡Debía…

Sintió como lo empujaban con fuerza haciéndole perder el equilibrio, se giró solo para observar el rostro sonriente de su madre antes de caer al agua. Apenas pudo mantenerse a flote mientras gritaba su nombre desesperado viendo como la mujer que le dio la vida corría directamente al demonio a una muerte segura.

\- ¡Mamá!

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la corriente mientras lloraba por la pérdida de su familia y su pueblo.

En algún momento pensó en rendirse para encontrarse nuevamente con sus seres queridos, pero fue una idea que eliminó de inmediato.

Zenitsu no moriría ese día, sus padres se habían sacrificado por salvarlo y lo mínimo que podía hacer era vivir.

Saldría, sobreviviría y luego…

Luego mataría a todos esos malditos demonios destructores de felicidad.

Su corazón y cuerpo se llenaron de fuerza ante su nueva determinación. Ahora tenía una misión y lucharía con todo su ser para conseguirla.

Zenitsu siempre tuvo un buen oído, los desagradables sonidos de aquellos seres se mantendrían con él hasta el día de su venganza.

Hasta que pudiera matar a todos los malditos seres de la oscuridad.

De alguna forma logró sobrevivir.

En algún momento de su lucha había perdido la consciencia, y despertó en la orilla, cerca de una ciudad.

La noticia de la masacre de su pueblo pasó tan desapercibida como su tranquila vida. Aquello solo provocó que su odio se intensificara.

¿Tan común era que un pueblo pacífico fuera extinguido en una noche? ¿Tan insignificante era la vida para no preocuparse por lo que pasaba a solo pocas horas de este lugar?

Perdido y humillado pensó en regresar a su pueblo cuando la conversación de unas personas en la distancia llamó su atención.

Gracias a eso supo que existían cazadores de demonios y que cerca vivía un maestro experto en la respiración del rayo, sea lo que sea, que significara aquello.

Un poco más tranquilo al descubrir dónde ir para cumplir con su misión Zenitsu se dirigió hacía el que sería su maestro quisiera o no.

Fue a ver a Jigoro Kuwajima.

No fue tan difícil de encontrar a su futuro maestro como pensó. El hombre era conocido en el pueblo por lo que hallarlo no resultó ser un problema.

Jigoro era una persona mayor y de carácter fuerte. Al principio miró a Zenitsu con dudas en su rostro, los sonidos que le transmitían era iguales a los que mostraba, mas no se dio por vencido.

Habló de la mejor forma que pudo para darle a entender que quería luchar, que deseaba ser fuerte, que los malditos demonios debían ser eliminados. Al final el anciano asintió con la cabeza para terminar diciendo que lo aceptaría como discípulo, su segundo discípulo.

Porque Jigoro ya estaba entrenando a alguien más. Y la única palabra que Zenitsu conocía para describir a Kaigaku, su competencia, era mierda.

Kaigaku resultó ser una autentica mierda.

No solo le hizo la vida imposible en los entrenamientos, sino que cada vez que podía y conociendo su historia, lo molestaba e insultaba.

Zenitsu se mantenía lo más concentrado posible en sus prácticas, pero cuando el imbécil comenzaba a hablar de su madre y padre como si sus muertes no valieran nada le hacía ver rojo. Se lanzaba sobre el otro en una lucha a golpes sin control.

Jigoro salía a prisa y los golpeaba con el bastón hasta detener la pelea.

\- ¡Es un nenasas! – Exclamó Kaigaku mientras se limpiaba la nariz ensangrentada.

Zenitsu solo se limitó a ver para otro lado mientras continuaba escuchando el mismo discurso de su maestro cada vez que peleaban. Al rato el anciano se retiró con notoria molestia y Zenitsu continuó con su entrenamiento.

Kaigaku era un mierda imbécil y abusador, pero eso no le impediría convertirse en un cazador de demonios.

Su mente se encontraba fija la nueva meta a completar que le permitiría llegar a su objetivo final.

Kaigaku solo era un idiota más en su vida a enfrentar y superar.

Cuando Zenitsu cumplió 14 años, Kaigaku seguía tan imbécil y mierda, y como siempre, solían pelearse cuando el idiota metía a sus padres.

Ellos se habían sacrificado por él, y Zenitsu nunca dejaría que insultaran su memoria. Había tenido una muy buena vida junto a ellos antes de que atacaran esos malditos demonios y la arruinaran.

Era por eso que se había estado esforzando por dos años para mejorar el arte de la espada y la respiración del rayo, aunque lastimosamente solo podía lograr hacer 3 de las 6 técnicas.

Aquello lo tenía desesperado y cerca del colapso que lograba disimular con más entrenamiento.

Odiaba el entrenamiento, pero sabía que era necesario para cumplir con su objetivo.

Kaigaku, por desgracia, también era bueno por mucha rabia que le diera admitir aquello. Los dos años que pasó conviviendo con el muchacho le demostraban la determinación que poseía.

Mas Zenitsu no se quedaba atrás y lo sabía. Tanto por el maestro, como por las miradas de envidia de su rival.

\- Pronto habrá una nueva selección de cazadores.

Les mencionó Jigoro una tarde mientras almorzaban.

Ambos discípulos detuvieron sus movimientos y se enfrentaron al mayor.

\- ¿Iré?

Fue la pregunta de Kaigaku mientras Zenitsu hacía la misma pregunta a la vez, pero utilizando la palabra iremos, provocando con ello una mirada de odio de su parte.

\- ¡Yo llevo más tiempo! ¡Lo lógico es que tú te quedes cuidando del viejo!

\- ¡A quién llamas viejo! – Gritó el anciano siendo ignorado por completo.

\- ¡Estoy a tu mismo nivel o más! – Exclamó con rabia Zenitsu. Este idiota siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

¿Por qué el idiota de Kaigaku no podía ver que no eran enemigos sino aliados en una misma batalla?

¿Qué diablos le había hecho Zenitsu para que sintiera tanto rechazo a su persona?

Los sonidos de Kaigaku eran caos total y eso solo lo estresaba más porque no podía descifrarlo por completo. Era como si miles de cuerdas se encontraran en sus manos, pero todas estas estuvieran enredadas impidiéndole hacer algo con ellas.

Inútil. Así era Kaigaku cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

Bueno, no era como si importara demasiado. Él tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

\- Solo irá Kaigaku a esa selección.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – No evitó expresar su molestia, el gesto burlesco del otro tampoco lo ayudaba. - ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de pasar esa prueba.

El anciano miró a otro lado en un claro gesto de estar pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

\- Porque yo lo digo.

Fue su simple respuesta. Provocando con ello la rabia en su interior.

Dejó los palillos con fuerza en la mesa y se retiró del lugar sin haber dado gracias por la comida e ignorando la mirada burlesca del idiota y preocupada de su maestro.

Su destino fue un gran árbol al que le gustaba trepar a la rama más alta, para sentarse y contemplar los alrededores. Le ayudaba a pensar y aclarar las dudas que solían formarse en su interior. También a tranquilizarlo cuando la tristeza por la pérdida de sus seres queridos le afectaba con mayor intensidad.

Ahora necesitaba estar ahí y analizar su situación.

Pensó en su objetivo, en las cosas que había hecho en esos últimos dos años, en las tres técnicas que había aprendido de su maestro para luego compararse con las cinco de Raigaku, golpeó la palma de la mano con su puño con fuerza ante lo frustrado que se sentía.

¿Por qué diablos no podía ir? ¿Algo le faltaba?

¿No era suficiente con saber tres técnicas?

Recordó las veces que se había sentido de la misma forma, cuando no podía entender alguna información de sus libros. Su madre, siempre tan gentil, se le acercaba con un vaso de jugo y luego lo abrazaba con cariño.

\- Solo debes alejarte un poco y luego volver al ataque. – Le decía con una sonrisa mientras lo llevaba a dar una vuelta para hablar de la cosecha o alguna historia que escuchó por ahí.

Ella siempre le había ayudado a tratar con su frustración, pero ahora ya no se encontraba a su lado… nunca más estaría a su lado.

Sintió como las lágrimas iban formándose, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. No era momento de llorar.

Volvió a pensar en su situación.

Su relación con su maestro era buena, sabía que el anciano lo estimaba, siempre escuchaba el sonido de la aprobación cuando estaba a su lado.

Más los sonidos de su maestro eran de preocupación cada vez que los tres se encontraban en el mismo espacio.

Kaigaku simplemente era caos. El idiota lo odiaba y Zenitsu no podía hacer nada al respecto.

¿Por eso no podía mejorar? ¿Por la presión de Kaigaku? ¿O realmente no era lo suficientemente bueno como para poder aprender esas técnicas?

Trató de alejar aquellos sentimientos depresivos, le era difícil, sobre todo ahora que sabía que no lo iban a enviar a realizar aquella prueba para convertirse en cazador.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? ¿Realmente podría ser capaz de hacerlo?

¿Podría vengar a sus padres?

¿Cómo seguiría viviendo si no podía cumplir con su objetivo?

Salió de aquellos oscuros pensamientos cuando escuchó los sonidos del anciano acercándose a su dirección, mas no quiso bajarse de la rama en la que se encontraba sentado.

\- Zenitsu.

No respondió.

\- Debes entender que si los dos iban hubiera sido un asco. Las cosas terminarían mal.

"O en tragedia" Pudo escuchar decir claramente por las emociones de su maestro. Suspiró.

\- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo se realizan esas pruebas?

El hombre dudo en responder.

\- No tengo idea, todo varía.

Suspiró otra vez.

\- Dime algo. – Zenitsu no deseaba preguntar, pero lo necesitaba en este momento. - Si voy ahora a dar esa prueba ¿pasaría?

\- … si. – No estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo hacer las otras 3 técnicas? ¿Soy débil?

\- No lo eres muchacho, solo estas contaminado y bloqueado por tus emociones.

\- ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Antes de que el anciano pudiera responder un fuerte ruido llegó a sus oídos seguido por un gran dolor que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

Mientras caía del árbol pudo ver las nubes de tormenta sobre él. ¿Cuándo se formaron? El dolor del impacto al caer al suelo terminó por desmayarlo.

Había sido alcanzado por un rayo. ¡Un maldito rayo!

Zenitsu aún no entendía cómo diablos había sobrevivido ante semejante poder destructivo de la naturaleza.

Pero ahí estaba, vivo y sin mayores lesiones, listo para continuar. Las palabras de su maestro antes de que le cayera el rayo también le habían animado a seguir adelante.

Cuando al fin pudo levantarse de la cama se percató de que aquel rayo lo había cambiado.

Sus cabellos eran rubios y no negros.

Fue impactante por decir lo menos y le dolió en el alma ver ese color tan poco característico de los japoneses.

Odiaba el cambio ya que sentía que había perdido otra conexión con sus padres. Zenitsu no podía aceptar seguir perdiendo parte de ellos.

Kaigaku tampoco se encontraba en la casa cuando recobró la consciencia dos días después.

No era como si le importara.

Otro detalle que el rayo le había dejado fue una gran cicatriz en forma de árbol en su espalda.

Aunque eso último no le importó mucho. La cicatriz no dolía y podía moverse sin problemas.

Podía concentrarse y seguir en su entrenamiento.

Kaigaku regresó al mes siguiente con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras expresaba lo fácil que había sido la prueba y como había sido uno de los primeros en terminarla.

Zenitsu no dijo nada al respecto y el idiota no habló sobre su cabello.

No entendió el por qué, tal vez se sentía tan bien por haber sido el primero en pasar aquella prueba que ya no le importaba molestarlo por su apariencia.

Aunque sus emociones seguían escuchándose de forma tan caótica como siempre.

Sea lo que sea que le pasara por la cabeza al idiota, Zenitsu no se iba a quejar. Cuando recibió su espada de cazador, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio por un largo tiempo.

Zenitsu estaba a punto de cumplir los 16 años cuando, al fin, pudo participar en la prueba para ser un cazador de demonios.

El abuelo, a veces le gustaba decirle así, le acarició la cabeza y le deseo éxito en su viaje.

Zenitsu había entrenado duro todo este tiempo, pero no pudo realizar con éxito las seis técnicas de la respiración del rayo.

Sabiendo que aquello no sería suficiente se concentró por hacer algo más en caso de que sus técnicas no funcionaran. Nunca fue malo tener un plan B.

Pero se sentía tranquilo, si Kaigaku había pasado el examen, él también podría hacerlo.

Un gentil sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Confuso ante aquella melodía tan bella y única comenzó a buscar a la persona dueña de semejante tono.

La prueba empezó antes de que pudiera conseguirlo.

¿Cómo podría existir alguien con un sonido tan cálido y gentil y dar una prueba de este calibre?

Rogó que aquella persona no muriera en esta prueba. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla.

Cuando entro al bosque su expresión cambió a una seria, era hora de enfocarse.

No niega que pasó miedo esa semana, nunca había blandido la espada en contra de alguien más que su maestro y Kaigaku.

Las batallas directas contra demonios eran otra cosa, nada que ver a sus entrenamientos. Su mente lo regresó al día en que atacaron su aldea y mataron a sus padres y el recuerdo lo llenó de furia y determinación.

Pasó el examen sin mayores complicaciones.

Cuando se encontraba esperando al final de la prueba, se sorprendió al escuchar nuevamente aquel gentil sonido de la semana pasada.

Giró la cabeza para enfrentarse con el dueño de aquel maravilloso sonido.

Un par de ojos color burdeos lo recibieron y lo desconcentraron por un momento. Nunca había visto a alguien con aquellos colores, sin mencionar la melodía.

Se quedó mirándolo hasta que aquellas niñas aparecieron y lo regresaron a la realidad. Se sonrojó por haber hecho tal cosa, se suponía que su mente se encontraba en algo mucho más importante y había dado un paso más para conseguirlo.

El altercado que le siguió junto con la rápida intervención del muchacho de sonido gentil. ¡Hacía honor a los sonidos que daba!

Regresó a su hogar con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho y la culpa de desear conocer al amable muchacho en el futuro, pero el mundo nunca respondía a sus pedidos, por lo que Zenitsu ya había aceptado el hecho de que talvez no lo volvería a ver o escuchar.

Que equivocado estaba.

El joven de gentil sonido que ahora sabía se llamaba Tanjirou caminaba a su lado por una misión.

Zenitsu estaba contento por verlo nuevamente, aunque sus sentimientos se encontraban en completo caos.

Tanjirou sonaba a amabilidad, sin mencionar que también lo era, era un cazador de demonios y le sonreía con la misma gentileza que sonaba.

¿Entonces por qué el muchacho se encontraba viajando con un demonio?

Se encontraba confundido y preocupado. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Antes de poder decir algo su estómago gruñó. Hace un tiempo que no había comido algo.

\- Ten.

Zenitsu se giró para ver el rostro sonriente del otro mientras le ofrecía una bola de arroz, no dudó en tomarla y luego dividirla al descubrir que era lo único que tenía el joven para comer.

Decidió esperar a lo que el muchacho le dijera respecto al demonio que cargaba antes tomar acción contra este.

Un demonio era un demonio y su deber era eliminarlos.

Por muy hermoso que fuera el sonido de Tanjirou, cumpliría su misión, los mataría a todos.

Sus padres y su pueblo serían vengados.

Pero podría hacer una excepción, esperar un poco más, conocer el motivo. Tal vez no sería tan malo.

Cuando llegaron a una casa en medio del bosque y encontraron a esos pobres niños asustados, Zenitsu luchó contra el impulso de correr dentro del lugar y destruir a esos desgraciados.

Pero supo contenerse, no podía ir a lo loco a la casa del enemigo, primero porque no era un suicida, segundo porque aquellos ruidos constantes de tambor lo estaban molestando demasiado.

¿Quién diablos hacía esos ruidos?

Cuando escucharon toda la historia y luego vieron aquel cuerpo salir de la casa, Tanjirou no dudó en adentrarse, no sin antes dejar la caja con el demonio dentro junto a los niños.

Zenitsu iba a alegar al respecto ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar a un demonio con humanos? ¿Acaso quería que devorara a los niños? ¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Por qué sonaba tan gentil y hermoso si en realidad era un enfermo?

Pero se detuvo ante lo que este les dijo.

¿Los protegería?

Zenitsu realmente quería saber más de Tanjirou, pero entendía que no era el momento ni el lugar.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo Zenitsu? – Le preguntó y él asintió.

\- Cuenta con ello. – Respondió con seriedad.

Nuevamente la cálida sonrisa del otro le hizo temblar. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Al final los niños terminaron por entrar a la casa porque la caja "hacía ruidos extraños" ¡Pues claro que los hacía, había un demonio allí dentro!

Se sorprendió nuevamente al notar la clara y sincera preocupación de Tanjirou por dejar la caja sola sin olvidar que también afirmó que era más importante que su propia vida.

Realmente quería saber la historia detrás de aquel joven tan amable.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba separado del otro cazador y a cargo de uno de los niños.

Pudo escuchar su miedo y preocupación, le sonrió para tratar de calmarlo y de la mano continuaron con su camino.

No fue difícil eliminar al demonio que los encontró en el camino. Pero si le sorprendió la persona con cabeza de jabalí que apareció y desapareció con una rapidez envidiable.

Miró con extrañeza por donde había desaparecido y negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba preocuparse de aquellos detalles.

Continuó su camino por la casa, podía escuchar el sonido de Tanjirou cerca. Apretando la mano del niño para darle valor continuaron por un pasillo que drásticamente cambió de lugar.

Ambos gritaron sorprendidos y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraban fuera de la casa.

Por desgracia no fueron los únicos en salir.

El joven con la máscara también estaba ahí.

Pensó en ignorarlo hasta que Tanjirou regresara, pero cuando el joven se acercó a la caja con claras intenciones de atacarla sus planes se fueron por la borda.

\- No te atrevas.

Expresó con seriedad mientras se colocaba entre la caja y aquel sujeto.

\- ¡Aparta!

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- ¿No sabes lo que hay ahí dentro? – El sujeto lo amenazó con las espadas, pero aquello no era nada nuevo para Zenitsu, Kaigaku había hecho lo mismo cientos de veces.

\- Claro que lo sé.

\- ¡Entonces hay que matarlo!

\- No.

Zenitsu quería confiar en Tanjirou y en su gentil sonido. Si el llevaba a un demonio consigo por algo sería.

Dejó su mano en la caja, escuchó movimiento dentro de esta y unas garras pasando por la madera en la que se posaba su mano. Casi podía jurar que aquella cosa le estaba dando las gracias desde la seguridad de la madera.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

¿Por qué estaba defendiendo un demonio en primer lugar?

Antes de pensar más al respecto Tanjirou los encontró y no dudó en involucrarse.

Al final el chico con máscara de jabalí, Inosuke, terminó inconsciente en el suelo por un fuerte golpe de cabeza del otro cazador. Zenitsu se hizo una nota mental en relación con aquella cabeza de piedra. Debía tener cuidado con ella.

El tiempo pasó.

Cavaron tumbas, los hermanos se reencontraron, la mente de Zenitsu continuaba con ciertas dudas con respecto a la caja y su portador.

También tenía curiosidad por la parodia de minotauro que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Y pensó, ¡Es peor que un niño! Cuando al despertar armó un nuevo escándalo.

Comenzaron su caminata una vez que el cuervo apareció, el chico jabalí con rostro de niña no dudó en seguirlos.

\- ¡Pelea conmigo! - Gritó salvajemente tomándolo por sorpresa para recibir un fuerte cabezazo de aquel idiota.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue el rostro preocupado de Tanjirou.

Los gritos de Tanjirou e Inosuke lo despertaron.

Al principio estaba confundido ¿por qué avanzaba si no estaba caminando?

\- ¡Te derrotaré Gonpachiro Kamaboko!

\- ¡¿Quién es ese?!

Zenitsu podía escuchar la rabia de Tanjiro por su nombre mal dicho, y el griterío le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Tu!

¿Por qué esos dos no podían ser más silenciosos?

\- ¡No soy yo! - Reclamó Tanjiro.

\- ¡Cállense! – Exigió molesto.

El grito tomó por sorpresa a Tanjirou, quien casi lo botó, Zenitsu se aferró a su cuello mientras lo volvía a sostener bien.

El rubio al fin se percató de que lo llevaba de caballito y la caja con el demonio la cargaba por el frente. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero optó por permanecer en silencio un tiempo más escuchando los sonidos gentiles de Tanjirou que siguió avanzando sin decir más. Inosuke por su parte, golpeaba cualquier árbol que se le cruzara en el camino.

Ese muchacho era un bruto.

Conocer a Nezuko le causó una gran contradicción.

Odiaba a los demonios, no tenía dudas al respecto. Se juró matarlos a todos, sobre todo a los que atacaron su pueblo. Pero Nezuko era distinta.

Se escuchaba como demonio, o al menos la chica poseía un sonido diferente a los humanos, pero tampoco se veía como uno. Si, el bambú en la boca era extraño, y las garras se notaban más que peligrosas. Pero fuera de eso todo parecía normal.

Si no fuera por su sentido, hasta hubiese dudado de que la joven no fuera humana.

Tanjirou le contó su historia, Inosuke ya se encontraba roncando con fuerza y Nezuko se apoyó en el brazo de su hermano mientras conversaban.

\- Entiendo.

\- Puedo asegurarte que Nezuko no es mala y que no ha devorado a ningún humano.

Zenitsu se concentró tanto en Tanjirou como en Nezuko, deseando creer en sus palabras.

¿Sería bueno confiar en ellos?

\- Te creo Tanjirou.

El chico le sonrió en respuesta y luego se acercó de golpe con aquella brillante sonrisa y sonido hermoso. La chica acomodó el equilibrio ante el movimiento brusco de su hermano que lo dejo a él sin palabras ante la cercanía.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Zenitsu! Ayudaste a Nezuko.

\- Oh. No fue nada. – Se sentía más tímido de lo normal.

\- Vamos Nezuko, agradécele también.

La niña se acercó también y ahora tenía dos bellos rostros delante suyo. Nezuko movió la cabeza e hizo algunos sonidos antes de regresar a su puesto para tirar del haori de su hermano por más atención.

Tanjirou sonrió dejándolo libre, reanudaron la conversación, que para sorpresa de Zenitsu, duró hasta bien entrada la noche.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo al lado de alguien. Por lo que no pudo evitar contarle parte de su historia y sus ganas por eliminar a todos los demonios.

\- Te entiendo. – Tanjirou acarició la mejilla de su hermana y esta cerró los ojos en respuesta, luego le sonrió de forma cálida a Zenitsu. – Muchas gracias por proteger y aceptar a mi hermana Zenitsu a pesar de tu rechazo, significa mucho para mí.

Los suaves sonidos que emitía Tanjiro lo dejaron sin palabras. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con violencia y rápidamente se retiró a su futón con la excusa de la hora. Tanjirou simplemente asintió despidiendo también a su hermana para que regresará a la caja.

\- Descansa Zenitsu - dijo acostándose de lado.

\- Si… tú también.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente. Observó el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, giró su cabeza en dirección a las dos personas que ya estaban durmiendo, luego a la caja y después de vuelta a sus compañeros de dormitorio.

El sonido que hacía Tanjirou al dormir era igual de gentil y cálido a cuando estaba despierto. Se mordió el labio tratando de evitar sus ganas de gritar.

¡Si Tanjirou no hubiese tenido tales sonidos el habría acabado con el demonio sin mayores problemas!

Pero ese no fue el caso y ahora solo le quedaba la sensación contradictoria de lo que debía hacer al respecto.

Confiaba en Tanjirou, aunque lo conociera por poco tiempo, así que decidió que creería en la niña demonio también.

Cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse de una buena vez, se concentró en la melodía de bondad que era Tanjirou, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Al otro día le despertó el escándalo de Inosuke, extrañamente se sentía tranquilo y descansado. Hace mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien.

La nueva misión a realizar ocurrió apenas recuperase de sus lesiones.

Zenitsu no había salido con heridas graves y su gorrión no le había dado noticias o indicio de una nueva misión por lo que decidió quedarse con Tanjirou y compañía.

Resultó que el encargo fue mucho más complicado de lo que los cuervos hicieron ver.

Complicada no… la cosa parecía ser suicidio. Pero ninguno de los tres se quejó al respecto, después de todo era su trabajo.

Mientras corrían para encontrar al demonio titiritero lo escuchó. ¿Cómo no notarlo? Ese sonido le pertenecía a uno de los demonios que atacó su pueblo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Al fin encontró uno! Pero debían encargarse del otro. ¿Qué hacer?

\- ¿Zenitsu? - Y como siempre Tanjirou se acercó a su lado. - ¿Qué pasa?

¿Debía decirle? Llevaba algunos días conociéndose, pero se sentía bien a su lado.

\- Uno de los demonios que atacó mi pueblo se encuentra cerca.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – La preocupación era notoria, los sonidos que hacía también.

\- No, es… quiero hacerlo solo.

Se detuvieron y Tanjirou tomó su hombro.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

La verdad es que no lo estaba, pero asintió de todos modos.

\- Hay un extraño olor en el lugar que opaca a todos los demás.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estoy diciendo que, si vas solo Zenitsu, no sé cuándo podría encontrar tu olor y me preocupa que te expongas a un peligro desconocido.

Algunas arañas aparecieron en el lugar junto con otros cazadores, pero estos estaban siendo controlados por el demonio e interrumpieron la conversación.

Estaban planeando librarse cuando el sonido se intensificó logrando que el corazón de Zenitsu aumentara. Tanjirou e Inosuke también debieron percibir algo porque los tres levantaron la cabeza para encontrarse con un demonio blanco con cuerpo de niño.

Zenitsu tembló de rabia mientras juntaba energías para realizar una técnica y atacar a ese desgraciado.

\- Calma Zenitsu. – La mano de Tanjirou se puso en la que sostenía su espada impidiéndole hacer una locura.

Iba a agradecérselo, pero el demonio tan rápido como apareció se retiró del lugar no sin antes amenazarlos.

La muerte de algunos cazadores controlados por eso hilos no le dolió tanto como ver la de su objetivo alejándose.

\- Ya lo encontraremos. - Susurró Tanjirou antes de ingeniárselas para enredar los hilos en las ramas de los árboles evitando que continuarán atacando.

Lastimosamente aquello no sirvió, porque los cuellos de todos ellos giraron ciento ochenta grados.

El monstruo que le siguió tampoco fue fácil de tratar.

Zenitsu se sorprendió de lo bien que peleaba al lado de Tanjirou, ambos se complementaban de una forma nunca antes vista. Zenitsu, por los sonidos entendía las ideas del otro y Tanjirou, quien sabe cómo ya que su nariz estaba mal, también podía trabajar en sincronía con sus ataques.

Después de todo el agua conducía la electricidad, así que no le extrañaba que sus respiraciones estuvieran en sincronía a la hora de la batalla.

Si Inosuke no fuera tan Inosuke para todo, de seguro las cosas hubieran resultado mucho mejor.

Pero casi al final de la pelea, cuando Tanjirou salió volando. La preocupación que lo invadió mientras lo veía alejarse gritando que sobrevivieran le dio un poco más de fuerzas para aguantar.

Lastimosamente él no tuvo mejor suerte.

\- ¡Sobrevive Inosuke! – Gritó mientras también era alejado del cazador por los aires.

Era escandaloso y rudo, pero le había tomado cariño.

Para mala suerte terminó aterrizando cerca de un demonio con cuerpo de araña realmente asqueroso, y para colmo el demonio cuyo sonido era el que realmente deseaba eliminar se había alejado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió el latido de Tanjirou muy cerca del de ese demonio.

¡Mierda! Eso no era bueno.

Y el descuido por pensar en Tanjirou le hizo recibir una herida por parte de unas mini arañas con cabeza de personas resultando envenenado.

¡Si no tenía cuidado se transformaría en araña rápidamente!

Debía apurarse para ir con Tanjirou, e Inosuke tampoco se escuchaba muy bien que digamos.

Ignoró las burlas de la araña gigante y asquerosa y se concentró en su técnica.

Los ataques de las mini arañas hacían su parte restándole fuerza, pero no se daría por vencido. Su misión era destruir demonios, su meta vengarse de los que destruyeron su pueblo y familia y su objetivo acabar con todas esas criaturas. No se dejaría intimidar por simple veneno y mini arañas, aunque estás fueran especialmente grotescas.

Se concentró en una buena técnica y atacó a la araña más grande logrando arrancarle la cabeza con éxito y sonrió ante su victoria. Al caer sobre el techo de la casa que se encontraba colgando por los hilos escupió sangre y un gran dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio para no gritar y dio dos pasos más.

¡Tanjirou estaba enfrentando a su presa! ¡Debía ir y ayudarlo! ¡Debía acabar con esa abominación!

\- Ara Ara.

La voz suave le llamó la atención y sobretodo su sonido, era uno oscuro y extraño, nada que ver con la sonrisa de aquel bello rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo… - Trató de avanzar nuevamente, pero terminó de rodillas y con más sangre en el suelo.

\- Entiendo, fuiste envenenado. – La mujer rápidamente sacó una pequeña caja que contenía una inyección.

Zenitsu estaba pendiente de ella y de los sonidos de su amigo ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan sobresaltado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Cerró los ojos cuando la aguja entró en su brazo.

\- Esto impedirá tu transformación.

Zenitsu agradeció el gesto y luego volvió a levantarse. Hizo una mueca por el dolor y se limpió la sangre con el haori.

\- No creo que sea buena idea irte, aunque te haya dado el antídoto, el veneno aun no sale por completo de tu sistema.

\- No importa. - Se concentró en su respiración. – Debo ir para allá.

Sin escuchar se dirigió de un salto hacía donde los sonidos lo guiaban.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, su pecho le dolía por todo el tiempo que llevaba utilizando la respiración, pero era necesario. Debía llegar con Tanjirou para acabar con el demonio.

Lo que encontró al llegar fue a Nezuko tirada en el suelo tal vez inconsciente y muy herida, Tanjirou acostado algunos metros más allá de la chica siendo rodeado por muchos hilos rojos que se movían rápidamente y le impedían cualquier intento de escape mientras lo cortaban por todos lados. Detrás de él se encontraba el demonio que tanto deseaba ver.

Se congeló sin saber qué hacer. Los hilos rojos estaban lastimando a su amigo, pero podía utilizar aquella oportunidad para atacar mientras el enemigo se encontraba distraído... ¿qué pasaría con Tanjirou si optaba por hacer eso?

Antes de tomar una decisión otro cazador se hizo presente rescatando a su amigo y acabando con el demonio.

Zenitsu siguió en la misma posición por el asco que sintió hacía si mimo ante lo que había pensado minutos atrás. Había estado dispuesto a sacrificar a Tanjirou para tener una oportunidad de atacar al demonio.

Cayó de rodillas ante el impacto de sus pensamientos.

Estaba a mitad de un ataque de pánico cuando el gentil sonido de su amigo lo sacó de aquel trance. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la mano de Tanjirou en la espalda del demonio, como si lo estuviera consolando. Y eso que hace menos de cinco minutos estuvo a punto de morir a sus manos.

La interacción que siguió entre el cazador que lo rescató y Tanjirou le impactó aún más.

Tanjirou sentía simpatía por aquellas bestias. Su familia había sido asesinada por ellos, su hermana transformada en uno y el… seguía sintiendo compasión por ellos.

¿Qué clase de persona era Tanjirou?

Cuando la chica que lo salvó del veneno apareció para atacar a Nezuko no dudó en ayudar. El golpe que recibió en el cuello le hizo caer inconsciente.

No había podido vengar a su familia.

No había podido ayudar a Tanjirou y Nezuko.

¿Qué clase de cazador era si no podía ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban?

Despertó en lo que era la finca de la mariposa. Lugar donde se trataban a los heridos y se podía entrenar.

Inosuke se encontraba a su lado. Al principio no se había percatado de su presencia por lo silencioso que estaba. Con esfuerzo logró sacarle algunas palabras. Estaba herido, sin poder hablar bien, pero vivo. Aquello era más que suficiente para Zenitsu.

No encontró señal de Tanjirou y eso le preocupó.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría… vivo?

Matar demonios era la razón por la que esta organización había nacido. Que Tanjirou viajara con uno era más que tabú.

Juntó sus manos y las comenzó a mover con preocupación.

Cuando una joven llegó con más medicina para su tratamiento, se la tragó sin mucho escándalo, pero si con una gran mueca ante el desagradable sabor.

Estaba en ello cuando al fin pudo escuchar aquella melodía tan única y especial, no solo la de él, también la de Nezuko.

Sonrió cuando los vio entrar a la pieza.

Tanjirou se veía horrible y estaba siendo cargado por una persona desconocida mientras la caja de Nezuko era dejada en una esquina por otra persona, la madera lucía algo deteriorada.

No importaba, los hermanos estaban bien y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Zenitsu quería golpearse por ser tan idiota.

Su meta siempre había sido eliminar a todos los demonios y vengar a sus padres.

Se concentró en estudiar y mejorar el arte de la espada.

¡Incluso ignoró la idea de casarse porque sabía que aquello sería un impedimento para cumplir su meta!

¿Entonces por qué ahora se dejaba arrastrar por esas banalidades?

¿Sería su sonido tan gentil? ¿La forma en que le sonreía?

Qué le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Tanjirou y cómo lo detenía, porque se estaba volviendo loco.

Y el idiota de Tanjirou no ayudaba.

No con sus sonrisas, con las miradas preocupadas, con el deseo sincero de ayudarlo en lo que fuera en el entrenamiento para romper aquellas jodidas vasijas, o concentrarse en la respiración total.

No, aquellos ojos brillantes solo lo desconcentraban más.

Pero cuando lo vio con enojo y le gritó diciendo que no quería su ayuda el pobre solo bajó la vista con cara triste ante su rechazo.

¡Eso fue peor todavía!

Tanjirou no debería tener esa clase de expresiones en el rostro, debía sonreír con alegría y libertad.

Zenitsu solo deseaba golpearse en la cabeza ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo por su amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Sintió la mano ajena en su mejilla para luego encontrase con aquellos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos, pero contaminados con preocupación.

\- Lo estoy, no te preocupes.

Se alejó para que no viera el sonrojo de su rostro. ¡Esto era estúpido!

\- ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa sincera junto con su melodía. Tanjirou sería la perdición de Zenitsu de eso no había duda.

Inosuke en cambio seguía en su mundo tranquilo de bella ignorancia e inmadurez. Maldito afortunado.

\- Entrenemos. - Aceptó finalmente rindiéndose ante los encantos del muchacho.

La sonrisa que le siguió lo dejó sin palabras y el corazón acelerado.

La batalla en el tren fue un caos total y de la que nunca podría dejar de lamentarse.

El sonido roto y herido de Tanjirou debido a la muerte del pilar del fuego lo dejó con un mal sabor en la boca mientras que su llanto le rompió el corazón.

Su amigo no merecía seguir sufriendo de esa forma. No debía tener sonidos de dolor en su interior. Alguien tan gentil solo se merecía cosas buenas.

¿Por qué el mundo lo castigaba de esa forma?

Ayudó a meter a Nezuko en la caja, la pobre también se encontraba herida y con una expresión que notaba que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero no lo hacía al ver a su hermano de esa forma.

\- Yo cuidaré de él. – Le susurró a la chica antes de cerrar la caja, ella asintió y luego cerró los ojos rindiéndose al sueño.

Se acercó a Tanjirou para consolarlo y alejarlo de las manos de Inosuke.

El bruto no debía golpear a un herido de esa forma.

La misión los dejó con más heridas emocionales que físicas, pero Zenitsu confiaba en que los tres estarían bien. Que esta amarga y dolorosa experiencia junto con la pérdida de un pilar tan importante les ayudaría a mejorar como cazadores y continuar mejorando para lograr sus objetivos.

Zenitsu realmente contaba con ello.

Inosuke fue el más escandaloso de los tres, pero a menos le decía a Zenitsu que lo estaba superando. Cuando lo vio entrenar supo que aquel joven salvaje se encontraría bien.

Tanjirou era el que más le preocupaba, sobre todo cuando escucha los sonidos tan tristes que emitía en las noches cuando pensaba que nadie más lo podía escuchar.

A veces lo escuchaba hablar con Nezuko, otras, se alejaba de la habitación para poder tener más privacidad. Pero Zenitsu lo escuchaba, siempre estaba atento a cada sonido de su amigo y la melodía del llanto era algo que no quería seguir escuchando en él.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Aun se sentía culpable por los pensamientos que tuvo cuando se enfrentaron a las arañas.

¿Era digno de acercase a Tanjirou o consolarlo?

Se tapó sin saber qué hacer.

Solo esperaba que el tiempo curara las heridas de todos.

Extrañaba las sonrisas de Tanjirou junto con su dulce sonido.

\- ¡Te ves muy lindo Zenitsu!

Si Tanjirou no hablara con aquellos ojos brillantes y sonara tan sincero lo hubiese golpeado fuertemente en la cara.

Pero ahí estaba el idiota, sonriéndole con dulzura y expresando con bellos sonidos lo "lindo" que supuestamente se veía.

Era cosa de verse en un espejo para saber lo mal que lucía. Lo mal que todos lucían vistiendo de niñas.

¡Incluso Inosuke se veía terrible y eso que tenía cara de niña!

¿Cómo diablos le había hecho el pilar del sonido para que se vieran tan mal con maquillaje?

\- Es hora de comenzar la misión.

Pero el adulto parecía indiferente a sus apariencias y comenzaron su camino hacia el distrito rojo. La nueva misión le provocó una molestia interna, hace años que no estaba por estos lados y, por ende, en su pueblo.

¿Podría tener oportunidad de ir allá? ¿Le haría bien visitar el lugar?

\- ¿Estás bien? – La mirada preocupada le provocó ternura, pero el maquillaje sí que molestaba. Maldijo nuevamente al pilar.

\- Si. – Tanjirou lo miró esperando a que continuara. – Es solo que... mi pueblo está cerca.

\- Oh.

El silencio que le siguió se sintió un poco incómodo. Zenitsu logró escuchar la preocupación sincera y luego saltó cuando una mano tomó la suya con fuerza.

\- Vayamos en algún momento. – Le dijo con seriedad.

Zenitsu lo consideró un momento y luego asintió.

Tal vez no sería mala idea pasar por ahí. Tampoco pensó que pudiera ir en medio de una misión. No creía que Tanjirou apareciera un día para llevarlo allá.

…

Tal vez sí.

Llevaban dos días dentro del distrito cuando Tanjirou lo fue a buscar un día para "salir a pasear".

Ambos seguían vistiendo como mujeres, pero ya no tenían puesto todo ese maquillaje, salvo el rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque ver al joven cargando a Nezuko con aquellas ropas resultaba gracioso.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el otro joven tomó su mano y se lo llevó lejos. Todavía podía escuchar las quejas de las personas del lugar en el que trabajaba.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- A tu pueblo. - Le respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es por el otro lado idiota!

Tanjirou comenzó a reír ante su grito y el no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Continuaron su camino al pueblo de la mano, más le molestaba en lo absoluto, otra cosa rondaba su mente.

Se suponía que debían estar investigando para luego reunirse con el pilar del sonido y reportar las cosas.

\- Ya hablé con Tengen. – Le respondió el otro con una sonrisa. Era obvio que Tanjirou no saldría sin haber pedido permiso. – Mientras podamos reportarnos pronto dijo que no había problemas.

\- ¿Le… dijiste? – Se sintió mal al pensar que el pilar conociera su pasado, La rápida negativa en la cabeza de Tanjirou lo relajó.

\- Le pedí que me dejara llevarte a un lado, que era importante. – Siguió sonriéndole. – Pero nada más.

La sinceridad de sus palabras lo dejó en silencio. Optó por dejarse llevar.

Cuando llegaron Zenitsu sintió un tirón de dolor en su corazón.

El pueblo había sido abandonado por completo, las casas se veían destruidas y cubiertas con un poco de musgo, de seguro saqueadas por gente sin corazón o necesidad. El pasto había crecido salvaje e irregular por todo el lugar. El terreno en donde se solía cosechar estaba destruido y lleno de barro.

Zenitsu caminó en silencio mientras se dirigía hasta el que fue en algún momento su hogar. Llegó a la entrada y tembló.

El lugar se veía horrible y se notaba de lejos que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Pero en ese lugar Zenitsu tuvo tantos buenos recuerdos junto a sus padres, tantos momentos cálidos que no volvería a tener o vivir.

Trato de dar un paso, pero el dolor lo superó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse.

\- ¡Zenitsu! – La voz preocupada lo hizo girar en dirección a su amigo, encontrándose con que él también expresaba lo mismo.

Tanjirou separó su mano, quiso alegar por ello, porque necesitaba ese contacto. Los brazos que rodearon su cuerpo lo dejaron sin palabras, rompiendo la presa de sus emociones y por ello comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Gritó y chilló como hace muchos años no hacía, lamentando la pérdida de su familia, la masacre del lugar y como él fue el único sobreviviente.

Se aferró al otro muchacho mientras caía de rodillas para continuar con su lamento.

Tanjirou por su parte, tan dulce, tan único y bello le acariciaba la espalda mientras lo dejaba desahogarse, también de rodillas, siempre a su lado.

Diablos, cómo no amar a ese muchacho por todo lo que hacía y entregaba. Cómo no caer rendido ante aquel sonido tan gentil que ahora podía escuchar con mayor fuerza al estar apoyado sobre su pecho.

Si tan solo pudiera hundirse en él y quedarse ahí por siempre.

No pensó en cuánto tiempo lloró y en qué momento se quedó dormido. Solo supo que cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche y la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo.

Tanjirou seguía a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza que ahora se encontraba en su regazo. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? La caja de Nezuko tampoco estaba en la espalda del joven.

\- Despertaste. – Fue el suave susurro que obtuvo.

\- Si… - Ahora solo deseaba morir de vergüenza.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Yo… - El dolor de la perdida seguía latente, pero ya no lo carcomía por dentro. – Si.

Tanjirou lo miró y le sonrió con cariño para luego acercarse y depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto, sentía sus mejillas calientes, de seguro estaba rojo como tomate.

Tanjirou continuó acariciándole la cabeza. Estaba avergonzado, pero se sentía cómodo.

\- ¿Nezuko?

\- Esta al otro lado recogiendo algunas flores.

Ambos vieron por donde señalaba Tanjirou. Nezuko, efectivamente, se encontraba a lo lejos observando su alrededor e ignóralo a los chicos.

La caja se encontraba a unos centímetros de donde estaban ellos.

\- Ya…

Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Nezuko le había demostrado que los demonios podían ser distintos a esas criaturas salvajes. Aun sentía dudas, pero no por ella, sino por el resto de ellos.

¿Nezuko sería la única en no comer humanos y dormir para recuperar energías? Tanjirou le había hablado sobre otros demonios que tampoco lastimaban humanos y comían animales.

¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso en primer lugar?

Escuchó a lo lejos a la joven moviéndose y después se enfocó en el gentil latido de Tanjirou mientras su mano seguía acariciándole el cabello.

\- Hey Zenitsu.

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos para enfocarse en su amigo. La luna detrás de él le hacía lucir etéreo y hermoso.

\- Realmente eres muy lindo.

Volvió a sonrojarse por el comentario sin sentido del otro.

Tonto Tanjirou que lo hacía sentir extraño para luego confundirlo. Debía estar matando demonios no descansando en las piernas de su amigo y dejándose mimar.

\- Idiota. – Fue lo único que respondió, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición ignorando las risas del joven y su propio sonrojo.

Quería estar así un tiempo más.

Le gustaba las emociones que Tanjirou le transmitía.

Querido, amado, tranquilo, relajado.

Zenitsu deseaba sentir aquello por un tiempo más antes de regresar a la realidad de ser un cazador de demonios.

Buscó con su otra mano la ajena, el otro no dudó en dársela.

Cerro los ojos nuevamente y sonrió.

No hizo nada cuando unos labios se posaron suavemente en los suyos. Se sentía contento y protegido y lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Aunque fuera por un momento, se dejaría llevar por la calidez que era Tanjirou y se envolvería en esa amabilidad sin fin.

Después de tanto esfuerzo se lo merecía.

¿No?

Inicio – 31 – 10 - 19

Término – 03 – 11 - 19

Nunca había terminado un reto por lo que me siento feliz y orgullosa.

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo.


End file.
